The Boy Who Became a Dragon
by lonewarrior515
Summary: This is the story about a boy who goes to trouble times to protect the things he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Boy Who Became a Dragon_**

Hi there, my name is Jacob. You might've heard legendary stories of dragons from stories and movies. Fierce creatures that breath fire, scales that are as tough as rock, their overwhelming shire size and mass. Dragons that are considered guardians of the land and dragons that only care about concurring lands and proving that they are stronger than others, wanting to hold the title king of all dragons. Well let me tell that these stories are true. How do I know that? Well that's because I've met one in person, hehehe and grumpy one if I may say, and that fateful day my whole life has changed. There aren't many dragons as there used to be back in the mid-evil ages. Now ah-days dragons live in secret from human eyes. However, I getting way too ahead of myself. It's best to tell you from the very beginning.

I was living in New York City, born and raised in Queens, studying in a community college in downtown Manhattan. I was mostly alone and making friends was never easy unless you were doing a group project together. Anyway, it's been like that my entire life, friends just come and go but I was alright with it. Sadly, I met this beautiful girl in class, her name was Annabelle. She has long red hair and green eyes and of course she has a perfect body. I could tell she has a strong independent character and she was also very smart, and I really wanted to ask out but I've never worked up the courage to talk to her until now.

**_Jacob:_** Hey, Annabelle...

She looks at me once she finished putting her books back in her bag.

**_Jacob:_** Hi my name is Jacob and I was wondering if maybe you'll like to go out for lunch?

Annabelle smiles and said.

**_Annabelle:_** Sure, I don't have any class for the next hour so we could go now if you'd like?

I nodded and we went to the cafeteria on main campus. Once we got to the cafeteria and sat down at a table Annabelle pulled out a small box that contains her food and a cylinder that has her coffee while I went up to buy my food along with a nice cup of hot chocolate. I sat back down and saw she was almost halfway done with her food and she was reading a book.

**_Jacob:_** What's that book?

**_Annabelle:_** Huh? Oh this? It's a manga book called Fairy Tail. It's really a good series.

**_Jacob:_** Really?

**_Annabelle:_** Mhm. There's this character named Natsu who's a dragon slayer. He's has the ability to eat and breath out fire.

**_Jacob:_** A Dragon Slayer who can breathe out fire? That sounds so cool. I'm so into dragons. However, I wish I could be a dragon myself. (Says it with a sad expression)

Annabelle lowered her book and then noticed the pepperoni pizza, double cheeseburger and fries on my tray.

**_Annabelle:_** You sure eat a lot of junk food, don't you?

Jacob swallowed the piece of cheeseburger he was chewing.

**_Jacob:_** Yeah, sorry I usually eat food that'll get me thru the day.

**_Annabelle:_** Anyway, why do you want to be a dragon?

**_Jacob:_** Well first I would like have wings so I could fly into the sky where I can be free and second to be able to have the ability to use fire.

**_Annabelle:_** Hehehe just like my favorite character from Fairy Tail. Well except the wings.

Annabelle finished her food and then looked the time from her phone.

**_Annabelle:_** Well I have to start heading to my next class. It's been nice having lunch with you.

**_Jacob:_** Well actually I've been wondering if maybe you'll find time in your busy schedule to maybe see if I could take you out on a date?

There were seconds of silent.

**_Annabelle:_** I'm sorry Jacob, but I've just recently got out of a relationship. Don't get me wrong you seem like a great guy but I don't think I'm ready to start over with another guy. We could be friends though.

The moment she said that I felt like a sword had pierced thru me. (Friend-zoned)

**_Jacob:_** Sure, of course.

Annabelle smiled, took my phone and put in her number into my contact, and then sent herself a text message.

**_Annabelle:_** There, now we can talk to each other whenever we want to. Well I'll see you later Jacob.

Annabelle walked away to get to her next class. Weeks have gone by and Annabelle and I have been hanging out with her friends. Even though we weren't in a relationship it was nice that I'm getting to know her that during the summer we all decided to camping in the woods in Pennsylvania. I was nice, even though it was my first time sleeping out in open and doing all kinds of activities outdoor; gathering wood for fire, fishing, jumping in a big pond with a waterfall on it. I was having the time of my life until one night when I couldn't sleep so I grabbed a flashlight and decided to walk to a river nearby. Surprisingly when I got there, I wasn't alone. Annabelle was sitting on a boulder next to the river looking up on the stars with the full moon lighting up brightly along with them. However, from my point of view somehow I thought I saw Annabelle crying. Sheds of tears rolling down her face. I slowly approached her.

**_Jacob:_** Annabelle?

She quickly wiped the tears from her face.

**_Annabelle:_** Oh, Jacob sorry, I couldn't sleep. Were you looking for me?

**_Jacob:_** No. I couldn't sleep either. ... Is everything alright?

**_Annabelle:_** Yeah, don't worry I'm alright.

**_Jacob:_** I know it's none of my business nor is my place to butt in on your life, But I don't like seeing someone I care about sad. You can talk to me, I'll listen.

Annabelle pulled her legs in and wrapped her arms around. As if she felt insecure. I slowly started to get up but then she stopped me by grabbing onto my wrist.

**_Annabelle:_** Wait... I was thinking about my ex. That's why I couldn't sleep.

I sat back down.

**_Annabelle:_** I don't know why he's still in my head but it's really bothering me.

I look up at the stars and saw the Orion Belt constellation.

**_Jacob:_** Perhaps your life just doesn't feel the same without having someone special. Like having friends just isn't enough to fill the void.

**_Annabelle:_** Sounds like you've had some experience with break ups.

**_Jacob:_** Not really. I never had a girlfriend.

She looked at me surprised to hear that answer from me.

**_Annabelle:_** I'm sorry but I'm having that hard to believe. There must've been someone special in your life?

Jacob shook my head.

**_Jacob:_** I've been mostly isolated from people because whenever I do make some friends I just end up in their shadows and sooner than later they just become strangers.

Annabelle looks down at her reflection from the river.

**_Annabelle:_** I'm sorry. You must've had a rough childhood.

**_Jacob:_** Yeah, but being here with you and your friends makes me happy.

"Especially being here with you." I said in my head.

**_Annabelle:_** That's good, I'm glad you're having a good time with us. Too bad summer is almost over and then we're back in our college classes. Hopefully we can be in the same class so that maybe we could all study together.

**_Jacob:_** Yeah, hopefully.

Just then he heard something in the forest up the mountains. Sounded like guns being fired followed by a roar.

**_Annabelle:_** What was that? Jacob did you hear that?

Jacob looked up at the mountain and saw the forest catching fire and it was spreading fast.

**_Jacob:_** We need to get back to the tent, wake the others up and run back to the rangers station where you left your car.

Annabelle agreed and we both ran back to the tent. By the time we got back everyone was already up and was relieved to see us. One of Annabelle's friends Becky was worried that something had happened to us when she heard guns being fired along with a loud roar.

**_Jacob:_** Sorry to worry you guys but we need to get out of here now.

He started to smell smoke and knew the fire was getting closer. Everybody started shoving their stuff in their backpack quickly and within a few minutes we started running down the trail to the rangers station leaving behind the tents and sleeping bags since we needed to travel light and fast. However for some reason the fire spreading quickly and the sound of gun fires was getting closer. Andrew, another one of Annabelle's friend's, tripped over a root from a tree that was sticking out of the ground. Annabelle stopped everyone while she helped pick Andrew back on his feet. Just then we heard another roar very close to us.

**_Becky:_** Is that a monster...

I looked back and the flames were getting closer.

**_Jacob:_** We need to keep going. Andrew can you keep running?

**_Andrew:_** Yeah I could keep running.

They all started running again but the fire was spreading too quickly. As we kept going the fire caught up and we were dodging every branch and tree that were collapsing. Just then I heard wolves howling and barking up ahead. The little pup was stuck up on a rock and was afraid to jump down to where it's parents were waiting for him. I separated myself from the group to help the little get to his family.

**_Annabelle:_** Jacob where are you going?!

**_Jacob:_** I'm going to help this guy out! Just keep going, I'll catch up with you guys!

**_Annabelle:_** But Jacob...

**_Becky:_** Annabelle we need to go. We can trust him, come on!

**_Annabelle:_** You better show up Jacob! Or else I won't forgive you!

They continued running while I climbed up to rescue the pup. The parents started to growl. They know I was behind their child and started to bark. The pup turned around and saw me and started to growl and bark at me as well. It was cute but we all needed to get out of here.

**_Jacob:_** Come here little guy, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you get you to your mommy and daddy ok.

The pup was still scared but somehow I know it understood what I had said as it slowly walked towards me. Just then a branch that was on fire fell near us and the was spooked that it almost fell but luckily I caught him just in the nick of time. I held him in my arms trying to calm him down. All of a sudden I heard a big snap. I looked back and a big tree was starting to fall down towards me. I started to run and jump off of the rock. Sadly my landing wasn't good. My footing was bad that I had twisted my ankle and hit my head onto a tree that had already fallen. The pup moved away from me and then started licking my face, trying to wake me up. Then his parents came up to see if their child had come out unharmed. The little pup barked and pounced on me desperately trying to wake me up. Then his parents started to howl. Off in the distance the beast heard the howl and went to go investigate it immediately. When the beast had arrived he saw the family of wolves gathered around a human. Without thinking it over the beast decided to kill the human but then the little pup stood in his way and started to growl.

**_Beast:_** Why are you defending this human little one? Don't you know that humans are disgusting creatures that do nothing but destroy and kill everything including each other.

The little pup started barking, communicating with the beast.

**_Beast:_** So this human saved your life. Is that true?

The beast looked that the parents and weeping as if they were agreeing. The beast looked at the human for a moment. Just then another tree started to fall and the beast used his tail divert the tree to another place.

**_Beast:_** Alright I'll help this human just this once. You all should come with me as well. Wouldn't want you to die on me.

The beast grabbed the wolves with one hand and the human and the pup in the other. The beast spread its wing, lift itself off the ground and headed up the mountain.

Days had went by, the forest fire was taken care of by the fire department, and Jacob was still unconscious in a cave on top of the mountain where the beast kept the place warm for the wolves and him. The beast went out in search for food for his guests and while he was out Jacob started to wake up. The pup saw him move and got all excited. Jacob slowly opened his eyes as he was slowly trying to sit up.

**_Jacob:_** What happened and where am I?

He looks around and notices that he was in a cave. He starts scratching his head and felt something was on him.

**_Jacob:_** Hmm a bandage?

He then notices the little wolf pup beside still pouncing on him.

**_Jacob:_** Hey little guy. (Looks and notices his parents sleeping near the wall) I'm glad to see you all safe and sound. However the last thing I remember is being in a forest fire, hitting my head on a rock, feeling the ground shake little by little and hearing a strong deep voice.

At that moment he suddenly remembers Annabelle's face before running over to save the pup.

(**_Annabelle:_** You better show up Jacob! Or else I won't forgive you!)

Jacob grins from the thought of her.

**_Jacob:_** I guess she isn't going to forgive me for this.

Just then he heard something coming towards the cave. It sounded heavy and probably big. He suddenly decided to hide behind a big boulder. As a huge beast walks into the cave and drops a few deer's along with some branches.

**_Beast:_** You should be resting and not hiding behind that boulder boy.

The fact that he knows where I was shocked.

**_Beast:_** If you're wondering how I knew where you were, just know that that little guy is starring at the rock and it makes it pretty obvious why.

I looked down to my left and saw the little pup sitting on the ground looking at me.

**_Jacob:_** Traitor.

The beast came to me, grabbed my shirt and picked me up.

**_Beast:_** You're getting on my nerves boy.

The beast made a scary face with killer eyes towards me.

**_Jacob:_** Please don't kill...

**_Beast:_** If I wanted you dead I would've left you in that forest fire a few days ago.

**_Jacob:_** A few days ago... Did you just saw a few days ago?!

**_Beast:_** Yes, four days to be exact.

At that moment all I could think about was what Annabelle was doing? The thought that if she made it to the rangers station ok without any trouble, and if she did, how much time did she wasted trying to find me when I never showed up at the station.

**_Beast_**: By the way right after they put out the fire a girl was calling out someone's name. I guess she was looking for you. It's too bad though since the only bodies out there right now are the ones who were attacking me.

**_Jacob:_** So you're the cause of that fire...

**_Beast:_** Well I am a fire dragon of course. How else was I suppose to defend myself while your kind wants my head as a trophy. By the way my name is Draco.

Draco puts me down in a pile of hay where I was asleep.

**_Draco:_** Now rest. We'll talk more once we eat.

Jacob ate some cooked meat and then laid down to rest a bit more. Draco was sleeping on the other side next to the wolves. The little wolf pup cuddles next to me and I was scratching its belly.

**_Jacob:_** Hey Draco.

**_Draco:_** What is it?

**_Jacob:_** Thank you, for saving me back then.

Draco stayed silent for a moment.

**_Draco:_** Don't get too emotional with me human. At the end you're all the same.

Jacob looked at Draco and saw a lot of scares on his body.

**_Jacob:_** I guess my kind has hurt you to the point where you hate us.

Draco stayed silent for a few seconds then spoke.

**_Draco:_** I was the cause for the fire that night. Four people in black outfits came in here and attacked me. I was lucky enough that one of them kick over a rock, if not they would've killed me while I was asleep.

**_Jacob:_** I'm sorry to hear that.

**_Draco:_** Why should you be sorry?

**_Jacob:_** Because there are people who want things for their own beneficial self. However I can assure you there are people who are kind, generous and definitely wouldn't kill others for their own good unless they threatened someone they cared about.

**_Draco:_** It doesn't matter what you say. At the end you humans only care about is yourselves. However I wasn't like this a long time ago.

**_Jacob:_** Really?

**_Draco:_** (sighs) If I tell you, will you go to sleep?

**_Jacob:_** Promise.

**_Draco:_** It was probably a hundred and ten years ago.

**_Jacob:_** How old are you?

Draco looks at me with an annoyed face.

**_Jacob:_** Sorry. I'll stay quiet.

**_Draco:_** Thirty years ago I walked upon a little boy who was barely alive. Clothes were torn and had some blood stains. Lucky for him he had some extra clothes with him in his bag. I took him here to my cave and took care of his injuries. By the time healed I asked him where his family was. He told me that his mother and father were killed by his kind. I decided to take him under my wing and take of him. Teach him everything I knew, before long he wanted to learn how to breath out fire like me.

**_Jacob:_** Wait he wanted to learn how to be a dragon? That's impossible for us humans to breath out fire. Not unless you had a can of chemical air spray and a lighter in front of it.

**_Draco:_** There are other ways. My mother once told me how long ago you humans were able to use magic of many elements. However as time went on the magic started to slowly disappear as humans started to stop using it and then the magic was lost. It's still there, but now it's locked within your hearts.

Jacob lifts his shirt up and places his hand over his heart.

**_Draco:_** You can't do it on your own. You need someone who still can use magic to unlock it.

**_Jacob:_** So in other words only you could unlock it?

**_Draco:_** Yes, so to speak. Anyway back to the story, I started to teach him and within five years was able breath out fire, be resistant to fire and eat fire as his meal and energy. However he wanted more power, his eyes had changed and started to be very aggressive. Before long he slowly started destroying the forest, attacking humans who were having picnics on the open fields. I had no choice but to put him down before he harmed anyone else.

**_Jacob:_** I'm sorry to hear that. I know it must've been hard. However I promise I won't be like that person. I have a reason of why I'm asking you to train me.

**_Draco:_** And what may be that reason?

**_Jacob:_** I've always liked helping people, and animals as you could see.

Jacob was petting the little wolf.

**_Jacob:_** I was knocked out while saving this little guy and Annabelle must be worried about me. Which is why I want become stronger so that I can help anyone without having any problems along the way.

Draco looked intensively at Jacob analyzing every word he says to see if he's true behind every word he says. At that moment a howl was heard outside the cave from a distance. The little pups parents woke up and started walking towards the exit of the cave. However before they did they barked at the little pup to join them and they all left.

**_Jacob:_** I wonder where they're going?

**_Draco:_** Well that little pup wasn't born yesterday. It might be time for him to train to be a wolf. The parents do train their young ones four months after they are born. And speaking of training.

Jacob looks at Draco as he exhaled.

**_Draco:_** I guess I'll teach you how to breath out fire and increase your strength, no one likes a weak dragon anyway. However, one change in your intensions, if I see any darkness in your heart, I'll have no choice but to take your life. Do you understand?

**_Jacob:_** I understand.

**_Draco:_** But first...

Draco held out his index finer and placed the tip of his claw on my chest where my heart is. From there he start to say an ancient language that I never heard of. Next thing I knew everything when white in a flash. My eyes were closed but I felt warmth. By the time I opened them I saw my whole body covered in red light.

**_Draco:_** You have a lot of power stored within you. Most humans will only show a faint aura surrounding their body. Luckily for you have the element of fire.

**_Jacob:_** So this is called aura... Wait, you said I have element of fire?

**_Draco:_** Indeed. In the world of magic there are varies types of elements. The basics are as you know air, water, earth and fire. Then here are elements that involves either combining two elements together or enhancing your basic element into something different. Back in my era, there were dragons with different elements.

**_Jacob:_** And you're the last of your kind.

Draco nodded.

**_Jacob:_** Draco, I promise this on my life that I will stay pure hearted, learn to control my new powers and defend those who can't defend themselves.

**_Draco:_** Don't get ahead of yourself human. You still have to learn to wield and control your powers first before saving anyone.

Draco walked to the cave exit as he said that.

**_Jacob:_** Draco I know I'm a human, however it wouldn't hurt you if you used my name at least once yam know.

Draco stopped and looked back.

**_Draco:_** I don't recall you even saying your name.

**_Jacob:_** I didn't... of course I didn't how dense and rude of me. Welcome my name Jacob and thank you for your time to train to be like a dragon.

Draco grins

**_Draco:_** Like I said Jacob, don't get ahead of yourself. You can thank me and save the helpless people once your training is completed. Now hope on my back. We need to get away from here for a bit. Just in case those people in black outfits decide to come attack me again.

**_Jacob:_** Wait what if the wolves come back?

**_Draco:_** Don't worry I told the parents about this before they left. Either you or I will send out a signal of our return.

**_Jacob:_** Wait you talked to them about this?

**_Draco:_** I'll explain on the way to the training site.

Jacob runs to Draco and hops on his back

**_Draco:_** Hold on tight now.

Draco walked outsides and spread his wings out. I was amazed how long his wings were as they started to move. At that moment Draco took to the air. We flew over the forest, looking down I saw our shadow which was huge casting over the trees. The view of the mountains and valley were amazing that I wish I had my phone on me to take a picture of it. Back on the ground Annabelle was hiking and came to a river where her and Jacob had their conversations.

**_Annabelle:_** Jacob, where are you?... You promised you'd catch up after helping the wolves...

Just then Annabelle saw a big shadow coming towards her from her right. She then looked and was shocked to see what she was looking at.

**_Annabelle:_** A... A... A Dragon?! Wait something is on its back.

Annabelle pulls out her binoculars and looks to see what it was or who it was. She saw a man but she suddenly dropped her binoculars the moment she saw who it was.

**_Annabelle:_** Jacob...

Annabelle starts to cry as she falls to knees.

**_Annabelle:_** Jacob wait... Jacob!

At that moment Draco heard her voice. He slightly looked back and saw her yelling out Jacobs name in tears.

**_Jacob:_** Is there something wrong Draco?

**_Draco:_** No, there isn't. It's just been a while since I decided to travel.

**_Jacob:_** Well I hope this journey is an exciting one.

**_Draco's (thoughts):_** Don't worry young female he will come back stronger. And I'll be sure he won't kill himself or turn evil to harm others.

Draco started to fly up higher into the clouds to disappear from preying eyes.

**_Jacob:_** It feels good being up here. Must be great to have wings, huh Draco?

**_Draco:_** Who knows maybe once you embrace being a dragon you'll grow wings of your own or be able to transform into a dragon at your own will.

Jacob got excited when he heard that.

**_Jacob:_** Really?! Can I become a dragon at my own will?

**_Draco:_** (He chuckles) No it's a just a myth. However back when magic still existed I had heard rumor of a human being able to grow wings from its back and turn into a dragon. But it's like I said, it was just both a rumor and a myth.

**_Jacob:_** Well that's disappointing. I was really hoping I could turn into a dragon.

**_Draco:_** And why would you want to be a dragon?

**_Jacob:_** I don't know, I just thought it would be cool to be one.

**_Draco's (thoughts):_** Hmm just maybe. Maybe he could be the one that old wizard told me about in a prophecy centuries ago.

One Thousand, Four Hundred and Thirty Four Years ago in England, there ruler was King Arthur. Draco, who was still a young dragon living in his cave was visited by a famous wizard, Merlin.

**_Draco:_** Why have you come here human?

**_Merlin:_** Sorry to disturb you Draco, but I don't...

**_Draco:_** Have we met before?

**_Merlin:_** No we haven't, but I haven't gotten much time left.

Merlin coughs and falls to the floor breathing heavily. Draco walks up to Merlin and gently picks him up. He takes him to his small pond where a small channel connects to a larger pond up near the mountains.

**_Draco:_** Drink some water human.

Merlin dipped his hand in to drink the water.

**_Merlin:_** Curse that arrogant young student of mine. Thinking he can use magic to become ruler of all known creatures in this world.

**_Draco:_** Did you have a battle with your student?

**_Merlin:_** Yes, surprisingly he was a formidable foe. However I'm not as young as I use to be. Sadly I wasn't able to defeat him, instead I only prolonged the enviable fate for everyone on this world. Draco I have a favor to ask you and keep in mind your choice would cause a great deal to this world.

**_Draco:_** How will this effect my kind? You humans have almost killed off all of us.

**_Merlin:_** And I'm terribly sorry. My kind is really aggressive but hear me out. Like I said I don't have much time.

Merlin coughed up blood.

**_Draco:_** So my kind is doomed to be extinct and erased from history, however I will hear you out.

**_Merlin:_** I had a vision. Centuries from now my arrogant student will awaken from his slumber and try to finish what he had started. And a warrior, a boy who was trained by a dragon named Draco is able breath fire and be like a dragon.

**_Draco:_** So this boy you speak of. Does he have a name?

**_Merlin:_** I don't remember my student attacked me so my vision was cut off. However it did start with J.

**_Draco:_** There's one problem though. Even if I train this warrior I won't be alive by the time he's born. Us dragons don't live long, especially centuries long.

**_Merlin:_** That is where I come in. I should have enough magic left to have you time travel to his time. However there's a down side.

**_Draco:_** Tell me.

**_Merlin:_** I only have enough power to send you to the year Nineteen Eighty-four. So you will have to wait until the boy comes to you in the new world. I will teleport you to that area that way you don't have to worry about where this boy is at.

Merlin coughs some more and starts breathing heavily.

**_Merlin:_** I really don't have much time left Draco. Will you please do this very important task for me?

**_Draco:_** If it means saving your race from destroying themselves then sure. I'll train this certain boy to be a dragon.

Merlin slowly got up and started casting a spell. A hex appeared underneath and it slowly started to spin. Outside the cave the sky darkened, it roared with loud thunder, lightening was striking the ground, and the wind was strongly howling thru the landscape.

**_Merlin:_** Draco, try to lay low. I fear that us humans won't change at all so if you feel you're being threatened to hesitate to fight back. Remember it's your destiny to train the boy, just like it's his destiny to finish where I had failed to do.

Draco nodded and at that moment he vanishes in plain sight. Merlin fell on his knees exhausted from sending Draco thru time. He lays down on the ground prepared for his time to end.

**_Merlin:_** Boy in the distant future. Please be pure of heart, grow stronger each day as Draco teaches you to be a dragon. Don't ever let your doubts consume you. Trust in your new powers and ability, but most of all trust in those who believe in you...

Merlin slowed closed his eyes as he drew his very last breath and then Merlin The Famous and Most Powerful Wizard was no more. Draco was in a stream of light which seemed to last forever. However he soon went thru an overwhelming white light which blinded his eyes from the extent of the brightness. When Draco opened his eyes his vision was blurry for a bit. He found himself in a cave, except it was not the one he was use to. For him it was an ordinary cave so he decided to walk outside since he was that the sun was setting. Once he was outside he saw that the landscape was different, the stars in the sky was positioned differently.

**_Draco:_** So, this is the new world Merlin spoke of. Well as long as these humans don't interfere with my privacy then I'll be able to wait patiently peacefully. However I doubt since I know someone is going to stumble into this cave for whatever reason.

Back to the present day. Draco and Jacob were still flying in the air. They had to make many detours to avoid eyes from both commercial and military planes. It wasn't easy however Draco managed to get to where he wanted to train Jacob, Lake Chelan National Recreation Are, Washington.

**_Draco:_** Alright Jacob, it's time for you to start your training.

Draco had Jacob run up and down on hills until it was easy for him to run without breaking a sweat. Same goes when it came to his strength, Draco had Jacob lift heavy rocks until he was able to pick it up without any struggle. Some times at night Draco would have Jacob meditate in the cave, have him focus on his energy that Draco unlocked back in Pennsylvania. Day by day Jacob would slowly get stronger, by weeks he would be strong enough to crush rocks with his bare hands, by months he was strong enough to break a boulder into chunks of rocks as well as control his power and wield fire. However there was a small side effect into learning to breath fire like a dragon. One night Jacob's eyes were suddenly glowing yellow, and his back grew wings. He was experiencing heat like he never felt before, he was slowly becoming a dragon. Draco dipped a big towel in cold water and placed it on Jacob to cool him off.

**_Jacob:_** Aghhhhhhh! It burns so much!

**_Draco:_** Jacob you need to endure it and control it. Remember, you control the fire within, the fire does not control you.

A few days went by and Jacob was able to control to powers again. Draco took Jacob to the top of a hill.

**_Draco:_** Alright Jacob since you're feeling better, I want you let out a big loud roar.

Jacob inhales however he let out a small gentle roar.

**_Draco:_** Don't back Jacob, inhale the air to your chest and then let it out, like this.

Draco inhaled the sir into his chest and let out a big mighty roar that it frightened the near by animas in the forest. Jacob planted his foot on the ground firmly, inhaled the air and let out a big loud roar as well as breathed out fire. It flew into a hill causing an explosion.

**_Draco:_** I'm impressed boy. The last one I trained someone he couldn't pull that off at once. It took him at least two miserable weeks to get it right.

Draco sees that Jacob was exhausted especially since he's still recovering from his fever. So he decides to give him a break and took him to a lake to cool off. Meanwhile in England deep inside a cave was a giant crystal with a human being inside, and the crystal began to pulse. Draco suddenly stopped splashing water on Jacob and looked up at the sky with a concern look on his face.

**_Jacob:_** Draco what's wrong?

**_Draco:_** N...Nothing, just felt something I haven't felt in years. A burst of magic...

**_Jacob:_** Magic?...

**_Draco:_** (Can it really be him? Is he soon about to wake up?)

While Draco was distracted Jacob pounded his fists together releasing a large amount of heat causing the water to boil and steam up. Draco looks at Jacob and sees him covered in fire as he walks up to a boulder. From there Jacob focuses all his energy, his flames onto his fist and then struck the boulder with tremendous force that it obliterated into rocks.

**_Draco:_** (His training is almost finished. Although I'm surprised that he advanced this far with his powers. I don't even know if there's anything else I could teach him. Merlin, the student who betrayed you is almost awake. I just hope this boy... no, I hope Jacob is strong enough to beat him.)

Jacob grow out his dragon wings and began to fly up in the air. Doing loops, spiraling down and climbing back at the last second, and other tricks. He lands in front of Draco.

**_Jacob:_** I think I'm getting the hang of it... Draco, you look worried.

**_Draco:_** ...Jacob, I think it's time I told you why I'm the last of my kind to be alive.

**_Jacob:_** Because my kind killed them all, which I believe is a dishonor.

**_Draco:_** Yes but... right now I'm human years I'm fifty-eight years old however I'm not from this time period.

**_Jacob:_** So you're a time traveler?

**_Draco:_** Yes I'm from the time when King Arthur ruled the land at Canturlot.

**_Jacob:_** King Arthur? That means you're...

**_Draco:_** I'm almost fifteen hundred years old, fourteen ninety-three to be exact.

**_Jacob:_** And this has to do with a guy who from long ago someone failed to destroy.

Draco was shocked to hear him say that.

**_Draco:_** How... when did you hear this?

**_Jacob:_** Back when I was going thru that horrendous fever, I had a dream of a man with red glowing eyes and a dark purple aura around him. He said that when he's fully restored, he's coming for me and that I won't be strong enough to stop him... I felt scared, like my body wouldn't move...

**_Draco:_** I don't know his name either, however not even the powerful Merlin was able stop him.

**_Jacob:_** Merlin as in that famous wizard Merlin like in the movies.

Draco nodded.

**_Jacob:_** If the famous powerful Merlin couldn't beat him then how can I beat?!

**_Draco:_** Because Merlin was old and he was at the point where he couldn't keep up with the newer generations, you are still young with a creative mind and your heart is pure and strong. Trust in yourself, trust in those who believe in you and you will be able to defeat him. Just remember to not go down the dark path. That road is filled with misery and loneliness.

At that moment Jacob thought of Annabelle, thinking what she was up to right at this very moment.

**_Draco:_** If you're thinking about that girl then use her as a reason to defeat him, to protect her and others who you hold most dear to you.

**_Jacob:_** Then I need to keep training, keep getting stronger and faster. Draco can you grab boulders? And throw it at me fast.

Draco gathers several huge boulders and normal size rocks while Jacob grew out his wings and tail and flew up in the air.

**_Draco:_** Are you ready?!

Jacob summoned his fists and feet.

**_Jacob:_** Bring it!

Draco starts throwing them all at Jacob simultaneously and Jacob breaks thru them all one by one. Punching it, roundhouse kick, downward kick.

**_Draco:_** That's good, however you're going to be dealing with evil wizard. He will be casting spells at you, not just objects. Lucky for you I didn't tell Merlin that I learned a bit of Magic before he came to me.

**_Jacob:_** So, what did you learn?

Draco started speaking a strange language and before I knew it breathed out blue fire however I felt electricity and saw static and lightning around the blue fire.

**_Jacob:_** Woah... what was that?

**_Draco:_** That was a lightning element. Since fire is a source of heat energy as well as lightning, I'm able to use it, however it leaves an horrible taste in my mouth after doing that.

Draco starts drinking water from the lake.

Just then Draco felt as if his heart skipped a beat and body started to shake a bit as if something chilly went thru his body. Just then in his mind he was in a realm and in front of him was a crystal with a dark purple aura around it. Red eyes appeared within the crystal and a voice was heard...

**_Unknown:_** You... I felt your magic and it seems familiar. Yes... Merlin helped you time travel to the future to stop me by training a pathetic boy.

**_Draco:_** So, you're the backstabber who killed Merlin so long ago.

**_Jim:_** Where are my manners? My name is Jim and know this Draco the Fire Dragon, once I emerge from my slumber, you're the first on my to do list.

**_Draco:_** Don't worry it isn't my destiny to defeat you.

**_Jim:_** Ha! Don't make me laugh. If Merlin the great and powerful wizard wasn't able to finish me what makes you think he will.

**_Draco:_** When you face him in battle you'll know.

The red darkness in his eyes began to fade away as he said, "We'll see about that". Draco came back to the real world as he found Jacob continuously calling his name.

**_Jacob:_** Draco! Draco Wake Up! Draco!

**_Draco:_** Huh?... Oh, sorry Jacob, hope I didn't worry you too much.

**_Jacob:_** You talked to him, didn't you?

**_Draco:_** Hey remember what I told you, believe in yourself and you'll be able to defeat Merlin's former student.

Draco looked up to the sky and saw the sun was setting over the horizon.

**_Draco:_** Let's call it a day. Tomorrow we'll have a battle to see how far you have progressed in your abilities.

**_Jacob:_** Sure, however just know that I won't be holding back.

**_Draco:_** Don't think I'm not planning to either.

**_Jacob:_** Can't believe in three days it'll be a year since we left Pennsylvania. Can't wait to see my friend the pup. However, I guess he isn't a little pup when we see him.

Draco chuckles.

**_Draco:_** No, he'll be a young adult who knows how to hunt his own food.

Draco and Jacob headed to their temporary cave to get some sleep. However, in another deep cave on the other side of the world, the big crystal where Jim was starting to crack all around until it exploded into little pieces. Jim slowly hovered to the ground and took a deep breath and opened his eyes. At first, he look confused as he was trying to sense magic energy but couldn't sense any. He walks down the cavern until he was outside and saw which for him would be a very large village (London) in the distance.

**_Jim:_** How long was I asleep?

Jim remembered in his sleep he was having a conversation with a dragon named Draco training a boy who they say is destined to finish what Merlin wasn't able to.

**_Jim:_** I'll take care them later, first I need to figure out what has happened while I was in that crystal.

Jim made his way down the somewhat rocky hill to a farm where he saw a woman doing laundry and two kids playing field. The woman saw him and told the kids to go inside the house.

**_Female Farmer:_** Michael, Abby go inside, quickly.

The kids ran into the house.

**_Female Farmer:_** Sir? Are you ok?

**_Jim:_** What timeline is this?

**_Female Farmer:_** The Timeline...

Jim summoned a ball of electricity from his palm and threw it, hitting the ground near the lady leaving her in fear.

**_Jim:_** I don't like repeating myself twice. What is today's timeline?

**_Female Farmer:_** Today's date? It's the twenty-fifth of March, and the year is two thousand and seventeen.

**_Jim:_** Two thousand and seventeen? So, I've been asleep for almost fifteen hundred years.

**_Female Farmer:_** Um sir? Would you like some clothes?

Jim looked at himself and he didn't even notice he wasn't wearing any clothes.

**_Jim:_** Yes, I would need some clothes.

In the house the husband walked into the kitchen after being awoken by a noise and saw his kids under the table.

**_Male Farmer:_** Michael, Abby... what are doing underneath the table?

**_Michael:_** There's a guy outside with mom and he attacked mom with lightning dad.

The husband looked outside the window and saw his wife on her knees in front of a man who is completely naked in front of her. He told his kids to stay underneath the table and quickly went back to his bedroom and took out a desert eagle pistol from his safe. He then ran out and pointed a gun at the naked person standing in front of his wife.

**_Male Farmer:_** HEY YOU! STEP GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE!

**_Female Farmer:_** Ben, no don't!

The women warned her husband but it was too late. Jim took a step forward and the husband pulled the trigger. Jim raised his right hand and stopped the bullet an inch from his hand. Jim held the bullet and looked at it.

**_Jim:_** So, this is what you lowly humans use now to murder each other. The weapons used in my time would be useless against this.

Jim held out his hand and the bullet started to float over it and spin around clockwise. The husband fired two more shots but Jim stopped them and added it to his collection. Then Jim threw the bullets back at him. One hit him in the bicep puncturing his left lung, the second one hit him in stomach, and the third one in his head. The wife screamed in tears as her husband slowly fell to ground.

**_Female Farmer:_** NOOO!... YOU MONSTER!

Jim launched forward and lifted the wife up by her throat, chocking her.

**_Jim:_** Don't worry you'll join him as well.

Jim snapped her neck and then dropped her on the ground beside her husband. He then grabbed some clothes on the line that were dry and put them on.

**_Jim:_** This will have to do, I guess.

He looks back at the two farmers he killed. He summoned a fire ball from his hand and threw it at the corpses, burning them to a crisp and then headed to the big city, London. Once he arrived Jim explored the area, sneaked into museums to see what he had miss.

**_Jim:_** So, there was a Great War. Such a shame that I slept thru it. I would've enjoyed slaughtering all the people fighting each other. So much I have missed and yet nothing has changed. Humans continue to kill each other as always, except it looks like they don't have the potential to use magic anymore. Perfect, I could rule this world so easily, however there's that dragon and that human who can wield magic. I must eliminate them before I precede on ruling this planet... but where are they?

Jim starts performing an enchantment that'll help him locate his two enemies. Meanwhile back in Washington Draco and Jacob were already in the air, flying back to Pennsylvania. However, in the middle of their flight back Draco felt a great chill in the air.

**_Draco:_** Jacob, did you feel that?

**_Jacob:_** Yeah, it felt like a ghost went thru my body.

**_Draco:_** Keep your guard up until we get back to Pennsylvania.

**_Draco's Thoughts:_** Can't believe he has awakened so soon already.

Within a few hours Draco and Jacob arrived back to the mountain forests of Pennsylvania. Jacob let out a mighty roar and within the forest a small pack of wolves were hunting for food until they heard the noise. Their prey ran away and the pack of wolves looked at each other in disappointment knowing their food got away however one wolf looked towards the distant mountains. The young wolf started to run towards the mountains and saw the huge shadow pass him and headed in the same direction he was going. Draco and Jacob landed outside of their old cave. Lucky for them no other animal decided to make this cave their home, it would e been troublesome to find a new cave. Just then Jacob heard something come up from behind them and he saw a wolf. Jacob looked at the wolf as he was trying to recognize it.

**_Jacob:_** Little pup?

The wolf pounced on Jacob and started licking his face happy to see him.

**_Jacob:_** Hehehe I guess I can't call you little pup anymore. Man have you grown.

**_Draco:_** I'll leave you two to catch up.

Draco walked inside his cave and suddenly he smelled something very faint but familiar.

**_Draco:_** That girl… I guess she came not too long ago to see if Jacob had come back. By the scent it was probably two to four months ago.

Against the wall Jacobs backpack was right where it was when they left. However, he saw dead flower stems in front of it, as if someone placed flowers at a gravestone. Jacob and the wolf came in and Jacob saw his old backpack.

**_Jacob:_** Hey, it's my old bag. But why are there dead flowers near it.

Just as Jacob took a deep breath, he caught a scent of someone he knew.

**_Draco:_** These flowers, came from that girl you like so much.

**_Jacob:_** Annabelle… She knew where my bag was? But how?

**_Draco:_** Just as we were leaving this place, she spotted me when we started to climb higher in the sky.

**_Jacob:_** And she saw me riding on you…. Why didn't you tell me this?

**_Draco:_** I thought she would be a distraction to your training.

Jacob slowly stood up and walked outside, down the mountain, towards the river where he, Annabelle and their friends had their camping trip. The forest was still destroyed from that fire an over a year ago, however there were several areas where plants were beginning to come back to life. Jacob reached the river where the he and Annabelle were all alone before the fire started. The area was really peaceful, nothing but the sound of the river flowing by. Draco slowly walked up to Jacob.

**_Draco:_** Jacob I….

**_Jacob:_** Draco I just want to be alone right now.

**_Draco:_** … I just wanted to say I'm sorry for keep that secret from you and….

Just then Draco senses made him keep his guard up. Back in London Jim's enchantment located Draco and Jacobs position.

**_Jim:_** There you are. Time to finish this last trail and the world will be mine!

Dark thunderclouds started to form up above the forest in Pennsylvania where Draco and Jacob were. Jacob slowly looked around as the wind was slowly picking up. He looks towards Draco and sees that he's all tensed up and ready to fight to survive.

**_Jim's echoing voice:_** It's sad to see that my former mentor believed that you two could finish me off.

**_Draco:_** Jacob, run….

At that moment Jim appears before them floating in the air.

**_Jacob:_** No, you trained me for a while to fight him, this is our chance.

**_Draco:_** You aren't in the state of mind to fight him right now. NOW GO!

Draco spread his wings and took off.

**_Draco:_** I'll hold him off long enough for you to escape and to come up with a plan to defeat him.

Draco starts fighting against Jim as Jacob was on the ground looking up at the ground.

**_Jacob:_** No! I'm not going to run!

Jacob grow out his wings, squatted down creating a creator and then took off up to the sky. He flies up high enough to where they could barely see him and then he started falling. Jacob clapped his wings to gain more speed and summoned his fire to his right fist. As Draco was fighting Jim, he saw Jacob coming in fast and so at the right moment he whipped his tail out against Jacob and diverted him to the ground.

**_Jacob:_** What the hell Draco!?

**_Draco:_** I told you to run!

Draco throws Jim towards a rocky hill and blasts out his breath of fire.

**_Draco:_** Right now, you'll only get in the way!

**_Jacob:_** So, you don't believe I can do it?

**_Draco:_** Jacob, I have trained you all that I know. You are way stronger than an average person now a days. I believe with my very existence that could beat but not now.

Just then a dark red light went thru Draco shoulder from behind and he fell to the ground.

**_Jacob:_** Draco!

**_Draco:_** Jacob, go…. Run, while you still can….

**_Jacob:_** No, I'm not going to leave you behind to die!

**_Draco:_** I never thought in all my years I would have a human as a friend. Thank you, Jacob, for reminding me that not all humans are terrible in this world.

Jacob cried next to Draco as he was slowly dying.

**_Jim (deeper voice):_** Oh, how sweet, now I'm able to kill you along with that weakling.

Jacob looked up and was shocked to see a dark blue dragon in front of them. Draco slowly struggled to get back on his feet.

**_Draco:_** Go, Jacob…

Jacob nodded and ran towards the forest. He told his wolf friend to go back to his pack and to get as far away as possible until things in the area settled down. From there he was on his own. He heard a loud roar and a huge explosion from behind but after that nothing but silence. Jacob knew Draco was no longer a part of this world. His only wish was to at least give him a proper burial, however he knew it was too dangerous to go back.

**_Jim:_** Run you weakling. (Jim reverts to his human form) I'll find you and end you.

For days Jacob headed west until he reached the Hudson River, and on the other side was New York City, his birthplace. However, he was exhausted and hungry that he collapsed. A couple saw him on the floor as they were walking by and immediately call nine-one-one.

**_Male:_** Hello, yes, I need a medical team right away…

**_Female:_** Just hold on their you're going to be all right.

Jacob blacks out.

Days went by and Jacob finally woke up. The nursed noticed him moving and quickly ran out to get the doctor. Jacob lifted his arms to get up but something held them down. At that moment he started to panic as soon as he was fully conscious and saw both of his wrist was handcuffed to the bed on the side rails. The monitor started beeping faster as his heartbeat picked up and the doctor along with two NYPD officers and held him down.

**_Jacob:_** Where am I!? Who are you people!?

**_NYPD Officer1:_** Calm down boy and we'll tell you!

Jacob started to calm down and was cooperative, for now.

**_NYPD Officer1:_** I am officer Rodriguez and my partner here is officer Robinson. Right now, you're in a hospital in downtown Manhattan. Tell me, what is your name?

**_Jacob:_** My name is Jacob.

**_Officer Robinson:_** Well we pulled out your record and apparently you were reported dead from that forest fire in Pennsylvania last year. So, would you care to explain what had happen between the fire and now?

Jacob stared into the distance and flashed back to the time him and Draco were training.

**_Officer Rodriguez:_** Jacob… Jacob!

Jacob comes back and started shedding a tear.

**_Jacob:_** Can I be alone for a moment?

**_Officer Rodriguez:_** …sure.

The two officers walked out and Jacob was once again alone in his room. He looked at his wrists and he was still handcuffed to the side rails of the bed. With pulled on them with his strength and the chain snapped, then broke the handcuff's apart and got up from bed. He took off all the wires he was hooked up to and headed towards the window. Meanwhile outside the room three agents came up to the two police officers.

**_Agent Hawkens:_** Evening Officers we're with Homeland Security, I'm sorry but we'll be taking this case.

The agent pulled out his badge and papers declaring the authorization of the case. The officers looked at each other knowing it's the real deal, so they got up and left. The agents walked just as Jacob was on the edge of the window. Jacob looked back and saw them, their dark suits. He remembered Draco telling him about people in black outfits attacking him. At that moment he immediately spread his dragon wings and jumped.

**_Agent Hawkens:_** Headquarters this Agent Hawkens, the target has escaped. Apparently, he has obtained the dragons power.

**_Headquarters:_** Capture him Hawkens. With the dragon now dead only he remains as a threat to human kind.

**_Agent Hawkens:_** Roger that, Hawkens out…. Looks like we're going Dragon Hunting.

**_Agent Bella:_** Ughhh this is going to be such a drag. Especially when the dragon is a human and he could easily hide in this city.

**_Agent Charles:_** Well he never said it was going to be easy Bella, however you are right about him hiding in this city.

**_Agent Hawkens:_** Don't worry, he can't hide forever. Besides everyone wants to be a hero in this city, and I have a clue as to where he's going.

Jacob flew upwards as the sun almost gone over the horizon and landed on the Freedom Tower. He put his wings away and looked at towards the city.

**_Jacob:_** I'm home…. Annabelle, I got to find her. Hopefully she'll be surprised to see me and not kill me.

He flew down into an ally and then remembered he was still wearing hospital clothing so he quickly went into a clothing store that was almost about to close without being seen. He grabbed what he needed and left to grab the E train to Queens Borough Plaza. Luckily, he remembered where Annabelle lived since they did had group studies with her friends at her place. Once he got to Annabelle house, he nervously pushed the button for the doorbell and Annabelle's mother opened the door.

**_Annabelle's Mother:_** Hello?

**_Jacob:_** Hello ma'am sorry to bother you this late but is Annabelle home? I'm a friend of hers.

**_Annabelle's Mother:_** I'm sorry but she's out on a date right now.

His heart suddenly felt like it was crushed into pieces, just then we both heard someone laughing down the street.

**_Annabelle's Mother:_** Oh, that could be her right now.

As Annabelle came up, she saw her mother outside the door waving at her with a guy who's just standing still.

**_Annabelle:_** Mom what are you doing out? Who's this guy?

**_Annabelle's Mother:_** He says he's your friend. I'm sorry sweetheart but what was your name?

Instead of answering her question he just slowly turned around to Annabelle. When she saw his face, hers showed that she was speechless.

**_Jacob:_** Long time no see Annabelle… it's me, Jacob…

At the moment she fainted but luckily her boyfriend caught her before her head hit the ground. Her boyfriend tried to pick her up however he was weak on the arms so Jacob picked her up like she was nothing and carried her inside. He laid her down on her couch and her mother placed a cold wet cloth on her forehead. Jacob told her mother that he'll be out in the front waiting and let him know when she wakes up.

As Annabelle was passed out, she was having flash back of the fire incident when Jacob separated from the group to help a family of wolves get their pup to safety as well as when she went back to the forest to look for Jacob and saw him on what she thought was a dragon. She also had a flashback telling her friends what she saw but none of them believed her and thought she was going crazy. At that moment she suddenly woke up screaming Jacobs name and started to cry. She also startled her boyfriend from her scream and tried to calm her down.

**_Annabelle:_** Jacob…. Where's Jacob?

**_Boyfriend:_** He's sleeping on the front lawn.

She slowly got up and walked outside. Jacob was asleep on her lawn and she slowly fell to her knees and started to cry.

**_Jacob:_** I must've made you worry, I'm sorry

Jacob sat up, looked at Annabelle and wiped her tears away.

**_Jacob:_** You must have questions, so I'll answer them.

Annabelle started to ask, where he's been? What happened to him that night during the fire and why I hadn't come back? Jacob told her everything and how Draco saved him, treated his wounds and trained him.

**_Annabelle:_** Trained you?

Jacob walked up to a parked car and picked up from rear end, then gently placed it back down. Annabelle was surprised to see that Jacob had gotten a lot stronger. She asked if he trained on anything else, Jacob told her no because he didn't want to reveal his secret in front of her boyfriend or basically in a public area. He looked at the sky and saw the sun starting sun up above the houses and apartment buildings.

**_Jacob:_** Well I think its time for me to go.

**_Annabelle:_** When can I see you again?

Jacob remains silent for a moment thinking about the people in black suits that came in the hospital room.

**_Jacob:_** I'm sorry Annabelle, but it looks like we can't see each other.

**_Annabelle:_** Why? Why can't we see each other? You've finally come back. I've accepted the fact that you had died but not anymore because you're here.

**_Jacob:_** Annabelle I've entered a dangerous world and some people are hunting me down and I don't even know why. I don't want you getting mixed up in my situation, I'll be mad at myself if you got hurt or even worst.

Jacob looks at Annabelle's boyfriend.

**_Jacob:_** You take good care of her now. You hurt her or make her cry, I'll be coming after you. And trust me when I say this, I'm good at track people down.

**_Boyfriend:_** S-Sure….

**_Jacob:_** Well I got to go, goodbye Annabelle….

Jacob walked up to the sidewalk and headed back to the subway. As he was climbing up the steps, he heard someone call out his name.

**_Annabelle:_** Jacob! Jacob Wait!

Jacob turned halfway as he saw Annabelle catching her breath.

**_Annabelle:_** Jacob, please…. I want to keep seeing you….

**_Jacob:_** Annabelle I already told my situation and I don't want you being dragged into it.

**_Annabelle:_** I don't care! I'm not ready to say goodbye yet.

Hiding behind the building from the corner of the street was Annabelle's boyfriend.

**_Unknown Man:_** Target has stopped, permission to engage?

**_(On the Radio) Agent Hawkens:_** Stall him Alex. We're almost in your area.

**_Agent Alex:_** Roger that.

He comes out of the shadows and walks towards Jacob and Annabelle. Jacob notices him and that made Annabelle turn around to see what got his attention.

**_Annabelle:_** Alex? What are you doing here?

At that moment he pulled out a gun and pointed at Annabelle. She asked him what he was doing but he pulled the trigger before she could finish asking. Jacob jumps in front of Annabelle and takes a bullet to the shoulder.

**_Jacob:_** AHHH!

**_Agent Alex:_** As predicted, you would play hero and protect her.

**_Annabelle:_** What the hell Alex!

**_Agent Alex:_** Step aside Annabelle, this doesn't concern you.

**_Annabelle:_** Jacob are you ok?

**_Jacob:_** I'm fine this is nothing. (Looks at Alex) Use her to get to me. That's pretty low don't you think?

**_Agent Alex:_** All for a good cause I can assure you. Now hold still so I could end this terrible curse that's been placed upon you.

Just then two black SUV's pulled over. In one SUV people in heavy military gear surrounded me and pointed their weapons. In the other, the agent's the Jacob encountered just as escaped the hospital walked up to him.

**_Agent Hawkens:_** If I were you, I'd surrender. There's nowhere to run.

Jacob looked around to see if he could see any openings but he couldn't find one except flying up to the air. However, he couldn't leave Annabelle behind.

**_Jacob:_** There's a far more dangerous threat in this world than me.

**_Agent Hawkens:_** Making excuses to save yourself won't help. Now come with us willingly or we'll have to us Force, and I wouldn't want this nice young to see something ugly.

**_Jacob:_** I'm not making an excuse, I'm telling you the truth. That bastard… he killed my teacher! My friend… The next time him and I clash I'll be sure to finish and avenge Draco and anyone else he has harmed.

**_Annabelle:_** Jacob Calm Down!

Jacob didn't notice but steam was coming out of body and everybody else was on edge pointing their guns at me getting ready to pull the trigger. Just then he felt a pinch from behind his neck. He pulled it off and looked at it, it was a tranquilizer. He was starting to feel a bit dizzy that Annabelle caught him before he fell to the ground.

**_Annabelle:_** Jacob are you ok?!

Jacob couldn't say anything as he was a falling into a deep slumber. Then two guys grabbed Annabelle and dragged her away from Jacob however she was resisting. Agent Alex shot her with a tranquilizer also putting her to sleep. Up on a roof top from a distance Jim saw everything that happened. Although he was truly disappointed. He had thought that the guys in black suits were going to kill Draco's apprentice. However, he knew as long as he held somewhere and doesn't interfere with his plan with world conquest than he shouldn't have to worry. Alex picked up Annabelle and carried her back to her home while the other guys took Jacob to one of their secret facilities.

A few days have passed and Jacob was waking up. The room was dark so he couldn't see anything, however he couldn't move his arms or legs as they were tied down to something. Just then the lights turned on and Jacob found himself on a metal bed. He continued to try to break free from the cuff's but it was no use.

**_Agent Hawkens:_** Quit trying to break free. The metal is made of vibranium. Toughest metal found in Africa.

Just then Hawkens felt the room heating up. He walked up to Jacob and felt the heat intensifying to where he can't even come near him.

**_Jacob:_** Let me go or I'll have no choice but to melt this whole room! What have I ever done to you anyway? What has Draco done for you guys to go after him when all he wanted was to live peacefully and waiting for me to arrive?!

**_Agent Hawkens:_** Look you seem like a good kid but my boss wanted to inherit that Dragons fire power but we were too late. However now that you've inherited the fire, we need you to surrender your powers and give them to my boss. Especially at times like these...

**_Jacob:_** What do you mean?

**_Agent Hawkens:_** While you were asleep a greater threat emerged from the shadows. He annihilated all the world leaders during the U.N. meeting. Killed our President at the White House. As for the Vice President, he's in charge but he's hiding somewhere under radio silence. It's the same person that killed your dragon.

Jacobs intense heat slowly dies down, just then remembered something.

**_Jacob:_** Annabelle... Where's Annabelle?

**_Agent Hawkens:_** Don't worry Agent Alex is protecting her. We didn't do anything to her just in case we failed to acquire your power.

**_Jacob:_** Look I know we barely know each other but you have to let me go.

**_Agent Hawkens:_** Now why would I do that?

**_Jacob:_** Because I'm the only one who can defeat that monster. Draco trained me to be able to stop him. You got to trust me man. Don't you have a family that you really want to protect?

Jacob took a long look at Jacob and started thinking about his wife and daughter living in California, and at that moment he made is decision.

**_Agent Hawkens:_** If you can beat him then yeah, I'll trust you.

He put on heat resistant gloves and took the handcuffs off of Jacob. Hawkens guided Jacob to the exit however he did little detour to where they keep the suits and weapons.

**_Jacob:_** Where are we going?

**_Agent Hawkens:_** Well I don't think you'll be comfortable being out there wearing just an underwear.

Jacob looked at himself and felt embarrassed that he didn't know he was walking around in just his underwear. They walked into the room and Hawkens showed Jacob where they kept the black suits. All of a sudden, a deep voice echoed from the doorway.

**_Mr. Hades:_** Well what do we have here?

They both turned to see a big muscular guy with brown spiked hair and a scar on his right eye lid as if someone slashed him a long time ago.

**_Agent Hawkens:_** Mr. Hades Sir, Look I can explain...

Mr. Hades raised his hand to stop Hawkens.

**_Mr. Hades:_** No need I heard everything from my office. This boy here right now is our only option to counterattack this threat. Even if I were to steal his powers it'll take too long for me to master the element and by that time it'll be too late. (Looks at Jacob) If you're going into battle then I'll offer something that's better than that suit.

He walked over to a wall and placed his hand on a finger print scanner. The wall opened up and revealed a way better suit. A flexible under suit along with a black with some red color strong carbon fiber armor. Jacob looked at himself.

**_Jacob:_** I look like Batman wearing this armor. At least I don't have to wear a cape or a mask.

**_Mr. Hades:_** From the data gathered from Agent Hawkens here you'll be able to use your wings, so it won't feel uncomfortable.

The three of them left the Armory and started heading towards the exit.

**_Mr. Hades:_** Just to give you a heads up. That wizard guy is at the Empire State Building, made the whole his fortress, created these dark soldiers to fend off anyone who intends to take back the city. Not even the military stood a chance against them. Most of the people who have survived the massacre and now slaves, the rest are hiding in the subway tunnels sheltering those that were saved. You'll also find Annabelle and Alex down there, although we don't know where for safety and security reasons.

They arrived at the gate. Jacob knew that once the door opened, he'll be walking into hell.

**_Jacob:_** As long as nobody else gets involved, especially Annabelle then I should be able to fight Jim without any holding anything back.

**_Agent Hawkens:_** You're right, this is your fight and your fight alone. However, there's nothing wrong with asking for help you know.

**_Jacob:_** Thank you, for giving me a chance.

**_Mr. Hades:_** Well if we didn't have this problem then you already know your fate. There's really no point in me getting your powers if the world is taken over and destroyed. By the way, right now we're at Pennsylvania So you'll have to go east to get to Manhattan

Jacob chuckled for a bit and then walked outside the gate. From there he summoned his dragon wings and took off into the night sky. Back at Manhattan on the Empire State Building Jim was eating dinner that his slaves cooked up until suddenly he felt the presence of magic somewhere far. However, he knew who it was at that moment. He ordered his dark army to go to guard the west harbor and to attack anything coming to the city.

Jacob flew east but close to the surface. Even though he knew he can't come up with a surprise attack for Jim since he's able to sense his magic. An hour has passed and Jacob arrived at the entrance to the Lincoln Tunnel in New Jersey. Luckily for him the tunnel wasn't flooded however there are a lot of abandoned cars as far as he could see. As he walked thru the tunnel, he started to see bodies on the ground especially a mother holding her daughter within her arms, and the little girl was even holding a teddy bear. Jacob was starting to get angry from what he was seeing and fell to his knees.

**_Jacob:_** ... I'm sorry... if only I was around to at least help you all get out of the city, you'll still be alive. Jim you bastard... you are going to pay for all the blood you have spilt. For the lives you have taken and for the families you have destroyed.

He slowly got up and continued walking as his eye color slowly started to turn red. In the lowest level of Grand Central Station there was a base of operation where soldiers kept the remaining survivors in a shelter, train those to fight back to build up their numbers. Agent Alex was walking back to a tent where Annabelle and her mom was resting with a tray of food in his hand for them both. He gave Annabelle's Mom her tray, however Annabelle refused her tray.

**_Annabelle:_** I can get my own tray thank you.

She got up and headed to the cafeteria section. Alex looks at her Mom.

**_Annabelle's Mother:_** Don't look at me. You're the one who put her in that mood.

She starts eating her food. Meanwhile Annabelle walked by the armory where the what's left of the marines and national guard, along with new recruits were suddenly loading their weapons and they seem to be in a rush. Annabelle grabbed one of the soldiers and asked what was happening.

**_Soldier:_** The shadow army are suddenly forming towards downtown Manhattan at Battery Park. But don't worry it doesn't look like they've discovered our secret base. We're just going to set a perimeter just in case.

Jacob reached the end of the tunnel and he quietly made sure he wasn't discovered. Luck for him there were still a bunch of vehicles around him.

**_Jacob:_** Sadly, I'm glad that New York City always causes traffic.

He snuck his way around corners of buildings and managed to get to the Port Authority Bus Terminal. From there he quietly made it to the subway line and managed to pick up a scent of people and gun powder. There were a few dead bodies on the floor, he knew at least people were trying to fight back to protect those who couldn't defend themselves. He walks down the hallway, down the stairway to the 7 train and headed down the path towards Main St, Queens. It took an hour or two until he arrived at Grand Central Station where the scent of people shifted upwards. Jacob felt uncomfortable that it was too quiet but it doesn't seem that he's been discovered yet. Luckily his nose doesn't need to use magic, so he continued onward upstairs until he made it to main terminal lobby of Grand Central, however when looked up he noticed the ceiling was gone and that the sun was starting to rise. Suddenly he heard a slight noise coming from below the main lobby level so slowly headed down stairs to see what or who it was. Once he made it downstairs, he took a peak at who it was.

**_Staff Sergeant Bennington:_** Hey Berry make sure those C-4 charges are in place and well hidden. We don't want the shadow army to see them easily or else it wouldn't be an ambush.

**_Berry:_** Yes Sergeant.

**_Specialist Delgado:_** You think they've found us Sergeant?

**_Staff Sergeant Bennington:_** I'm not sure. However, something or some idiot up there is stirring them up.

**_Berry:_** Sergeant, Charges are all set.

**_Staff Sergeant Bennington:_** Good then we're all set for the...

**_Specialist Delgado:_** Sergeant!

Staff Sergeant Bennington turned to see Delgado pointing his gun at a figure in the shadows and immediately he and Berry pointed their weapons at it as well.

**_Jacob:_** Don't shoot! Unless you want this shadow army to find you.

**_Staff Sergeant Bennington:_** Step out of the shadow and identify yourself.

Jacob takes a step forward into the light with both hands in the air. Specialist Delgado saw what he was wearing and began to get suspicious about it.

**_Specialist Delgado:_** Sergeant look at what he's wearing. He could be one of them pretending to be one of us. Ya know that whole blending in with the enemy and killing them from within.

**_Staff Sergeant Bennington:_** Calm down Delgado, but do keep your guard up. As for you, state your business.

**_Jacob:_** My Business is to defeat the monster behind all of this.

**_Specialist Delgado:_** Oh, please what's so special about you that we couldn't defeat him.

**_Jacob:_** Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. And I can't show it either, because it'll just compromise your location.

**_Specialist Delgado:_** So basically, you are one those Shadow Army.

**_Jacob:_** No, I'm not.

**_Staff Sergeant Bennington:_** Stand down Delgado.

**_Specialist Delgado:_** But Sergeant...

**_Staff Sergeant Bennington:_** I gave you an order soldier. You and Berry head back inside get yourself something to eat. I'll keep an eye on this guy.

Delgado gave Jacob a sharp glare and headed back inside with Barry.

**_Staff Sergeant Bennington:_** I apologize for his behavior. He's had a hard time since this whole thing started. He lost a lot of people close to him... especially his own family.

**_Jacob:_** I wouldn't blame him. I saw a lot of people who lost their lives in the Lincoln Tunnel. It frustrates me that I wasn't here to prevent this from happening.

**_Staff Sergeant Bennington:_** Don't be too hard on yourself what happened, happened. We can't keep looking back to the past. It isn't going to help us take a step forward to a brighter future.

Jacob agree with Sergeant Bennington and the Sergeant took Jacob inside to see their commander. As they walked inside people were looking at Jacob. Their eyes filled with fear as they looked away.

**_Jacob:_** I guess I'll have to earn everyone's trust here.

**_Staff Sergeant Bennington:_** I trust you. However, if you're taking us to a trap don't think I'll hesitate to have a bullet go thru that head of yours. Delgado will probably make you suffer a lot if you do turn out to be our enemy.

As they walked to the commander's tent Jacob caught smelled a familiar scent. He followed the scent as Sergeant Bennington went after him and yelled out to get his attention. Jacob walked into a tent where he saw Agent Alex and Annabelle's Mother. Alex slowly stood up.

**_Agent Alex:_** I get our organization let you go after hearing what happened here in the city.

Sergeant Bennington came in and pointed a gun to his head.

**_Agent Alex:_** It's ok Sergeant I know him.

**_Jacob:_** Where is she? Where's Annabelle?!

Jacob grabbed Alex shirt and picked him up.

**_Agent Alex:_** She went out to get herself a plate of food. She should be back at any moment now.

Jacob let him go and Alex fell on ass. At that moment Annabelle walks in with a pissed off look on her face.

**_Annabelle:_** Alex you better not be doing anything stupid!...

Jacob turns around and Annabelle drops her tray. She walks up to him and slaps him across the face.

**_Jacob:_** Owww! What was that for?

**_Annabelle:_** That's for trying to disappear from my life.

Then Annabelle pulls him in and kisses Jacobs on the lips.

**_Jacob:_** And that?...

**_Annabelle:_** That's for coming back and I hope you don't leave me again.

Jacob pulls her in to kiss her one more time and hugged her not wanting to let her go.

**_Jacob:_** Can't believe it took you this long to say that.

**_Annabelle:_** I thought you were dead you jerk.

**_Jacob:_** Well I have to go.

Annabelle looked at him with a grumpy face.

**_Annabelle:_** Seriously...

**_Jacob:_** Don't worry I'll be back. I just need to talk to this Sergeant's Commander.

**_Annabelle:_** Ok but you better come back.

Jacob nodded and kissed her one last time. He then left the tent. Once they walked into commander's tent Jacob saw a few commanders around a table talking about strategies to defeat Jim. They all stopped and looked towards me.

**_Staff Sergeant Bennington:_** Lieutenant General York, I brought someone who claims...

At that moment a soldier walked up from behind Jacob and knocked him down with the butt of his weapon. Then two guys picked him up and dragged him out to a holding cell.

**_Staff Sergeant Bennington:_** Sir! What are you doing?!

**_Lt General York:_** What am I doing? What are you doing Sergeant? Bringing the enemy to our base.

**_Staff Sergeant Bennington:_** He's not our enemy. He may be dressed almost like them, but he has no intension to attack us.

**_Lt General York:_** Don't worry Sergeant we'll soon interrogate him to see what his true purpose is for being here. Now get back to your post.

**_Staff Sergeant Bennington:_** Sir with all due respect you'll just be wasting your time when we can come up with a plan to stop that monster, with him along our side.

**_Lt General York:_** Son I gave you an order, and as a soldier I expect you to follow these orders without any question.

Sergeant Bennington looked at him for a few seconds with nothing but silence.

**_Staff Sergeant Bennington:_** Yes sir…

Sergeant Bennington turned around and left the tent. Meanwhile the higher ups that were around the table finished their meeting and scattered. Lieutenant General York headed to the holding cell. As Lieutenant General York walked in Jacob was just waking up. He grunted as he was slowly got up to see the General standing in front of him.

**_Jacob:_** Can't believe I let my guard down, should've known better.

**_Lt General York:_** So, tell me freak. Why did you really come here for?

Jacob stares at him as the three-star general lit his cigarette.

**_Jacob:_** A freak? I'm sorry sir, but I'm human like you. Except I'm a bit different.

**_Lt General York:_** Like I said, a freak. Now, I'm only going to say this one more time. What are your true intentions for being here?

**_Jacob:_** I came here to find someone and to finish this guy.

**_Lt General York:_** Find someone? You wanted to kill somebody!?

**_Jacob:_** NO!…. I wanted to find someone that is special to me to see if she was still alive, that she was alright.

**_Lt General York:_** Huh…. So, tell me, what connections do you have with the other freak?

**_Jacob:_** I have no connections to him. I'm fated to defeat him.

**_Lt General York:_** Fated? What like a prophecy?

For a moment there was silence and then Jacob looked at General York with serious eyes.

**_Jacob:_** Sir I know you can't trust me, but I can be useful Allie. Especially since we both have a common enemy.

The General finished smoking his cigarette and flicked what was left onto an ashtray.

**_Lt General York:_** So, what you're are saying that you could defeat this freak?

Jacob nodded his head. He told him about his abduction from an organization who wants to transfer his power to their boss, however given the situation they set him free to settle things between him and Jim. He mentioned seeing the bodies for those who were unable to escape and that he hated himself to have not been there. After hearing all this General York took a good at face to see if there were any sudden changes to see if he's lying.

**_Lt General York:_** I believe you.

Jacob looks at him.

**_Lt General York:_** Don't get me wrong. I still don't trust you. That you will have to earn, but with you in the rebellion I'm sure we could turn the table here.

Lieutenant General York ordered the guard to open the cell.

**_Jacob:_** You know sir, for the record you can trust me.

**_Lt General York:_** How so?

**_Jacob:_** I could've easily broken out of that cell by bending the bars with my bare hands.

**_Lt General York:_** Really?

Lieutenant General York examines Jacob's body structure.

**_Lt General York:_** I find it hard to. However, if you say you're the only one who can defeat that evil bastard then I've got no choice but to hope that you are right.

Lieutenant General York escorted Jacob back to the tent where Jacob was knocked out. Once they arrived Lieutenant General York gave two soldiers orders to set up a new tent for Jacob. After that he gave Jacob a solid briefing about everything that has happened since Jim invaded New York City, handed Jacob thermal satellite images of a single person inside the observatory floor in the Empire State Building.

**_Lt General York:_** Now tell me, how are you able to defeat him?

**_Jacob:_** This past year I was over at a reservation in Washington state training to use and control my power that given to me by my mentor, my friend.

**_Lt General York:_** Mentor huh? … So why isn't this person here fighting this guy?

**_Jacob:_** Jim, that's what this guy's name is, killed him.

**_Lt General York:_** I'm sorry for your loss.

**_Jacob:_** And one other thing. Draco wasn't human. He was a dragon.

Lieutenant General York looked at him with a serious face.

**_Lt General York:_** A dragon? …

Jacob nodded at him.

**_Lt General York:_** Ok look kid there's a certain point in time where you have to come back to reality and realize that everything you say is both myth and legends. So, in other words I'm starting to not believe you.

**_Jacob:_** Sir, I'm telling you that I'm the only person who capable to go up against him. It'll just be suicide if you and your men go attack him. I want to show you what I can do but if I do then he'll sense my magic and send his army to attack this place.

There was a moment of silence between them.

**_Lt General York:_** My men and I will be attacking his army from the south side of the skyscraper. You'll be here on the south edge of Central Park. If what you say is true that he can sense your power then once you hear the battle begin use your powers to distract him. That way we have a chance going up against his Shadow Army. We still haven't picked a date to when we'll begin the operation. We're still waiting for more reinforcements, armament and ordnance, so be sure to be ready to go when we give the green light.

**_Jacob:_** Yes sir.

**_Lt General York:_** Boy I hope you're right about you being the only one to stop this guy.

**_Jacob:_** Don't worry sir, I'll fight till' my last breath and till' the last drop of blood, I will fight.

**_Lt General York:_** Good.

Just then a female soldier came into the tent along with Staff Sergeant Bennington.

**_Soldier:_** Sir the tent you requested is all set up for ahhh….?

**_Jacob:_** My Names Jacob.

**_Soldier:_** Yes right, Jacob.

**_Lt General York:_** Good, well then escort Jacob to his tent.

Jacob left the tent with the escort and Lieutenant General York walked up to Staff Sergeant Bennington.

**_Lt General York:_** Just for the record I still don't trust him. However, we need every men, women and weapons if we're going to win this battle.

**_Staff Sergeant Bennington:_** Don't worry sir, I have hope that he may be the key to win this doomsday battle.

As Jacob was walking up to the restriction checkpoint, he saw Annabelle waiting for him on the other side.

**_Annabelle:_** Jacob what took you so long?

**_Soldier:_** Pardon me miss but you can't near him.

**_Annabelle:_** Excuse me?

**_Jacob:_** It's ok man. She's my girlfriend.

Annabelle's face slowly started to turn slightly red and Jacob noticed it.

**_Jacob:_** Are you feeling alright Annabelle? Your face is a bit red.

He places his hand on her forehead, however at that moment she grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder and slammed his back into the ground. From there she placed her foot on his chest.

**_Annabelle:_** Jacob would you care to explain why you're with this woman?

**_Jacob:_** It's not what you think Annabelle. She's just escorting me to the tent that they set up for me.

She puts pressure on his chest.

**_Annabelle:_** So, you were planning to cheat on me.

**_Soldier:_** Ah miss it's true what he's saying. I'm just escorting him to his tent, nothing more.

Annabelle took her foot off of Jacob and looked at her with a death stare.

**_Annabelle:_** I know where this new tent is. I saw it on my way over here so I'll escort him there myself.

As Jacob got up from the ground Annabelle grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the female soldier. They headed towards the tent and once they got inside Annabelle sat down on the bed. Jacob walks up to her, gets down on his knee and looks at her.

**_Annabelle:_** You were gone for a long time. I thought you broke your promise and left me again. So, I went to the tent hoping I would see if you were still there, but then I saw you walking out the tent with another female and then I didn't know what to think anymore.

Tears were starting fall from the side of her cheeks. Jacob wiped her tears away and pulled her in to embrace her.

**_Jacob:_** You were worried about me so you came looking. Saw me with another female and got really jealous. I would never leave you nor cheat on you. And I'm sorry I took so long. Things got a bit complicated.

**_Annabelle:_** Jacob?

**_Jacob:_** Yeah.

**_Annabelle:_** Can I sleep with you tonight?

Jacob pulled back to look at her.

**_Jacob:_** What about your mom?

**_Annabelle:_** She's the one who told me to go look for you. Plus, she's in her late forty's so she could still take care of herself.

**_Jacob:_** Well in that case sure you could sleep with me.

Annabelle smiled and left to go back to her tent to change into her nightgown. Meanwhile Jacob slowly took off his armor piece by piece, as well as his under-suit until all he was wearing was his underwear. Clothes have been placed on a chair next to his bed so he decided to put on shorts and a t-shirt and then laid down on his bed. Annabelle arrived back to Jacob's tent not too long after however she saw that he had already fallen asleep and she pouted her face.

**_Annabelle:_** Awww you're already asleep without me… But then again you did have a long day.

Annabelle got into bed, pulled the blanket on top of them. In Jacobs mind he was meditating, focusing energy but then he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

**_Draco:_** Jacob.

Jacob opened his eyes and saw bits of lights coming together forming into Draco.

**_Jacob:_** Draco…. DRACO!

Jacob runs towards Draco but he flicks Jacobs away from him.

**_Jacob:_** Ow, Draco that hurt.

**_Draco:_** You know very well I'm not a huggable creature, however it is good to see you. I could sense you've gotten stronger.

**_Jacob:_** You think so?

**_Draco:_** Yes, however you need to make sure that you keep your mind positive. A single unlikely event could change who you are, most likely change you into a monster.

For a moment there was silence.

**_Jacob:_** When I came back to the city, I saw people I could've saved them all if I was strong enough to fight Jim on my own. I could've even saved you.

**_Draco:_** That's all in the past. Besides, I've spent a long time on this earth. I knew it was my time to go. Just know that if you decide to have negative thoughts, if you back away from everything that's thrown at you, then everything I trained you on would have been for nothing and also more lives would be lost. Especially those you hold dear will be gone…

Jacob took a deep breath and looked at Draco.

**_Jacob:_** I know how dangerous he is. However right now I'm not afraid of fighting him.

**_Draco:_** Good, keep with that fighting spirit up and you'll be just fine.

At that moment Jacob woke up and saw Annabelle resting her head on his shoulder. He looked to his left to see a clock and saw it was a quarter past six in the morning. The sounds of footsteps coming to his tent caught his attention as Staff Sergeant Bennington slowly made his way in.

**_Staff Sergeant Bennington:_** Damn you just got here and you're already sleeping with someone.

Jacob chuckles a bit.

**_Jacob:_** Nah she and I already knew each other. I guess we took a bit of a step forward.

**_Staff Sergeant Bennington:_** Understandable, anyway get dressed. We need to go to the commander's tent for a brief.

**_Jacob:_** Let me guess they're planning to attack him with me in play.

**_Staff Sergeant Bennington:_** Most likely.

Annabelle wakes up as Jacob was getting dressed.

**_Annabelle:_** Jacob, what's going on?

**_Jacob:_** Sorry babe but they need me in the commander's tent for a meeting. I'll be back for breakfast, ok.

Annabelle nodded and fell back to sleep as Sergeant Bennington and Jacob walked out and headed to the commander's tent.

**_Jacob:_** I know it's not my place Sergeant, but unless we have reinforcements coming from outside of Manhattan then we don't stand a chance against him and his show army.

**_Staff Sergeant Bennington:_** I hear you, but we're getting desperate by the day to finish this fight so that we can back to find our love ones who could still be alive out and to those who we lost would be able to rest in peace. However, if you're are right that we don't have reinforcements coming from outside then it is best that speak up to make it a concern…. We can't afford to waste anymore lives.

Fifteen feet away a little girl about seven years of age comes out of the tent with tears coming out of her eyes. At that moment a male adult comes out calling to the little girl.

**_Male Adult:_** Lilly come back over here!

**_Lilly:_** I told you can't tell me what to do! You're not my father!

**_Male Adult:_** You're right. I'm not your father, however he's not alive anymore.

**_Lilly:_** Liar! My Father is not dead, he's out there somewhere. He promised me that he would come back! He promised me…

Jacob looks at what was going on as the male walked up to her and embraced her. She continuously cried as if she knew the truth but just wasn't accepting it.

**_Staff Sergeant Bennington:_** I fought beside her father. He was a good man until one of the shadow's took his life.

Jacob took a deep breath and continued onward. Once they arrived to the commander's tent and took their seats the meeting began.

**_Lt General York:_** Good morning everyone, thank you for showing up on such short notice. We're here today to discuss the battle plan that will occur in twenty—seven hours. Reason why is because we'll be prepared and will have a better chance fighting the shadow army when the sun is out over here at City Hall by the Brooklyn Bridge. Meanwhile Jacob, the guy in the black suit here claims he's the only person with the ability to stop that bastard. (Everyone turns their eyes towards him while a few laughed thinking it was a joke.) Anyway, Jacob since you say that he can sense your powers, you'll lure him away from either from our fighting position or from the Empire State Building and you'll fight him in the center of Central Park. If you are right about being the only one to stop him, give it your all.

**_Jacob:_** Sure.

**_Lt General York:_** Anyway, that concludes this meeting. Anybody got any questions?

Jacob raises his hand.

**_Lt General York:_** Yes Jacob.

**_Jacob:_** Is there anyone from the outside coming to aid us in this fight?

**_Lt General York:_** Yes, we do actually and they're having a convoy come to Manhattan right now. However, they're going to make their way around the island to avoid engaging the enemy before meeting up with us at City Hall by crossing the Brooklyn Bridge. Any other question?

**_Specialist Delgado:_** Yeah how do we know he is as tough as he says he is?

Everyone chatted to themselves as Jacob took a deep breath.

**_Jacob:_** Can someone pass me a steel pipe or a big heavy metal bar that's impossible to bend by an ordinary person.

A random person tossed him a big metal bar that looked like a crow bar.

**_Specialist Delgado:_** Well if you are as strong as you say you are, bend that into a pretzel.

Jacob looked at it for a bit and then started bending it together into a pretzel, which for him was too easy.

**_Jacob:_** Anyone else has any doubts?

Everyone stays silent.

**_Lt General York:_** Well if that's all the questions we have then ladies and gentlemen, get your things ready and get all the rest while you can because tomorrow is going to be a very busy day. Report to the six-train southbound platform at zero-nine-thirty. You're all dismissed.

They all stood up and saluted the Lieutenant General. The Lieutenant General saluted back and left the room. Jacob headed back to his tent where Annabelle was waiting for him to come back to eat breakfast together. Once they finished eating Jacob told her about the plan the was going to happen tomorrow morning. For a moment there was nothing but silence in the tent.

**_Annabelle:_** Jacob, I don't want you to go into battle with these people. I want us to run and live a peaceful life somewhere else.

**_Jacob:_** Annabelle, I'm going to fight besides these soldiers. Running away will only slow his plans to kill me as well as his plans for world domination.

**_Annabelle:_** There's no way I can change your mind, huh?

**_Jacob:_** Sorry Annabelle, but I have to do this or else no one will be free from his terror.

She looks down in sadness but Jacob gentle lifts her head up.

**_Jacob:_** Hey, look I promise I'll come back. And when this is all over, let's go on a vacation just the two of us.

**_Annabelle:_** You promise you'll come back this time.

**_Jacob:_** it won't be like the forest fire, I promise.

The next day Jacob met up with the Lieutenant General and his Army on the six-train line. Everyone was doing let minute checks on their gear and loading the equipment onto the train.

**_Lt General York:_** Everyone get ready! We're rolling out in five minutes!

**_Jacob:_** Morning sir. You're warriors ready?

**_Lt General York:_** Some are worried that they'll never get back to their families, but they are ready to face the dangers so that they could have a chance to live a happy.

**_Jacob:_** Well I'm not a big fan of war because of that reason. Seen a lot of lives that were lost on my way to you guys.

**_Lt General York:_** However, sad as it may be that's reality. All it takes is just one person to light the flames of war. Anyway, it's time for us to begin going to city hall. We've unhooked the last train car for you to use since you don't want to use your magic to reveal our location.

**_Jacob:_** Thank you, sir.

**_Lt General York:_** Hey just remember to get off at the sixty-eight station. Once you get out to the surface, head west to the park and keep going straight until see an open field called Sheep Meadow. There you'll have enough room to take him down.

Jacob nodded and ran towards the last car that was left for him only as the others started headed southbound to city hall. within in six minutes Jacob arrived at the six-eight street station. As soon as he got up to the surface, he saw the sun to the east soon about to rise over the horizon. He ran towards the park and towards the meadow that the general told him about. From there he stood there and waiting for a signal, a sound that the troops started to engage Jim and his forces. Just then he heard a loud explosion followed by different sounds of a loud engine. He looked up and saw two F-22 Raptor and two F-16 Falcon Fighter turn around. At that moment he saw hundreds of black shadows fly up into the air following the two planes.

**_Jacob:_** I guess that's my cue to lure him to me.

Jacob's eyes turn red and steam started coming out of his body and his mouth. He breathed in deeply and let out a big roar followed by a pillar of flames shooting up to the air. Meanwhile down at city hall, a division of troops, battalion of tanks and vehicles mounted with machine gun turrets were coming over the Brooklyn Bridge. One of the vehicles stopped behind the line of troops where Lt General York was waiting. The door opens and a Brigadier General stepped off.

**_Brigadier General Howard:_** Sir, it's been a while.

**_Lt General York:_** It sure has. You know when I requested reinforcements, I wasn't expecting this.

**_Brigadier General Howard: _**Well since we're dealing with this kind of enemy, I just didn't want to get here knowing we'll lose this war.

**_Lt General York:_** You aren't wrong about that.

Suddenly a soldier pointed out that the sky was being lit up somewhere uptown. At that same time one of the pilots in the air called in thru the radio.

**_F-22 Pilot:_** Garuda-One to Commander, I've spotted another potential threat in an open area at Central Park. Permission to engage and terminate the threat, over.

Lt General York quickly jumped in and grabbed the mic.

**_Lt General York:_** Garuda-One this is Lt General York, disregard on that person, he's a friendly and my newest trump card, Over.

**_F-22 Pilot:_** Wilco on that last call, sir.

**_Brigadier General Howard:_** I was never told that you have secret player up your selves.

**_Lt General York:_** It was a last-minute change.

A loud roar was heard from a short distance away. They all looked towards the sound and saw the Shadow Army slowly walking towards them. However, they suddenly stopped in their tracks. The next few seconds were nothing but silence and the sound of the wind blowing. Then finally one of the shadow's stepped forward and let out a loud roar that it made all of them start to run to the rebellion army.

**_Lt General York:_** Fire!

Back in Central Park Jim appeared as he stood seventy-five feet from Jacob.

**_Jim:_** Ok you captured my attention. However, you should've kept your tail between your legs and stayed hidden.

**_Jacob:_** And watch you make people suffer from the shadow, sorry but no.

**_Jim:_** You think you can stop me!? You coward away like a child while I fought and killed your pathetic excuse for a teacher.

Jacob looked back thru his memories of when Draco was training him to control and use his power, and to also build up enough strength to even destroy part of a mountain.

**_Jacob:_** He may have been a very strict creature, but he was a very good teacher.

Jim started firing lightning bolts at Jacob but he evades and starts charging towards him. With every bolts of lightning Jim throws at Jacob he keeps evading until he was within reach so he summoned a ball of fire from his fist and smashed it to the ground. However, Jim leaps back to avoid getting hit as well as the blast. Once the dust cleared out a large deep creator was revealed where Jacob landed.

**_Jim:_** At least I know you won't disappoint me. However, I am still more powerful than you'll ever be.

As Jim says that his voice gets deeper and his body was getting bigger and changing form. Into the form of the dragon, just like when he fought Draco back then.

**_Jim:_** Since you were trained by a dragon, then you'll fight against one!

Jim breaths out his flamethrower at Jacob. Even though he's resistance from it the blast of force was slowly pushing him back. After that he slams his fist on top of Jacob.

**_Jim:_** Ha, that was too easy. I'm actually disappointed, I was expecting more than that.

Suddenly he felt something resisting underneath his fist as well as a chuckle.

**_Jacob:_** You think that I'm ready to go out that easily? You caused too much pain in this world and that's why I'm going to make sure you suffer greatly for that!

Jacob burst into flames causing a blast that pushed Jim back a bit. Jacob launched himself towards Jim punching him in the stomach and that made Jim made his back hit against a building. Jacob once again launched himself towards him but pushed him back with the back of his hand making Jacob slam against the ground but rolled back on his feet. Jim leaped forward and they both continued to clash with each other causing the area around them to shake. Meanwhile back in downtown Manhattan the resistance and the military forces continue to fight back against the shadow. Even though the sun has started to rise above the horizon they suffered several casualties. Lieutenant General York was hearing loud noises in the distance and knew it was Jacob fighting against the criminal, however he knew if he doesn't finish off Jim then they'll soon be overrun. Jim and Jacob keep beating each other up but Jacob isn't giving up and it was annoying Jim so much.

**_Jim:_** You don't know when to quit do you?

**_Jacob:_** I told you, I'm going to make you suffer for what you've done.

**_Jim:_** Well then how about a deal? If you surrender, I'll give you something or someone you'll really want.

**_Jacob:_** I don't know what you're talking about.

**_Jim:_** Oh really? Then this should jog your memory.

A cloud of dark smoke appeared around his right hand and once it disappeared it revealed Annabelle within his grasp.

**_Annabelle:_** Let Me Go you Bastard!

**_Jacob:_** No…. NO! You let her go right now!

**_Jim:_** Surrender and bow down to your new rules.

**_Annabelle:_** Jacob don't do it! Don't worry about me! Just kick his butt already!

**_Jacob:_** I can't do that! I don't want to lose you….

Jacob got down to his knees and bow down declaring Jim a new ruler. He was pleased to see Jacob weak, however that's when he threw her up in the air. Jacob stretched out his dragon wings and flew up to catch Annabelle but before he could catch her Jim made her disappear thru a dark void and without a trace. Jim wraps his tail around Jacobs neck tightly and slammed him to the ground, which made Jacob spit out a bit of blood.

**_Jim:_** You're a bigger fool than I thought. You think I was actually going to let her live.

**_Jacob:_** What did you do to her!?

**_Jim:_** I threw her above a volcano in one of the islands you call Hawaii. By now she's-

**_Jacob:_** SHUT UP!

**_Jim:_** Dead.

**_Jacob:_** Noooo!

Jacob started bursting in tears and thinking about the last moments he had with her. Promising her that he would come back alive to her and at that moment something inside Jacob broke. Jim flew up high in the air, tossed Jacob up and punched him down hard that when he hit the ground it makes it sound like someone dropped a small version of an atom bomb on the city, and it made the windows on any nearby building brake and fall into the streets. Jacob who was lying helplessly on the ground was going thru a charge within him, however it wasn't the kind that you'll want to get close to. Jim felt something wrong where Jacob hit the ground so he goes down to investigate it. He used his wings to blow the smoke away and once it was all gone all he saw Jacob still on the ground. Storm clouds were gathering on top of them as Jim picks up Jacob when suddenly felt a slow pulse, as well as a dark aura slowly growing intensely. Jacobs eyes opened and showed a bright red glow. Immediately Jim threw him but before he could completely open his hand Jacob grabbed Jim's hand and pulled him over his shoulder slamming his body to the ground. At that moment Jacob let out a loud roar as his body to change. His body mass grew bigger shredding his clothes apart, his hands started to look like claws. He grew a snout along with sharp teeth and fangs. His skin turned scales with a red crimson color. Jim looked at Jacob as he was changing and couldn't believe what was seeing as he slowly got back up. Over head one of the F-22 pilots saw what was happening and reported it to Lieutenant General York.

**_Lieutenant General York:_** I see, is he still fighting against that monster?

**_F-22 Pilot:_** Yes sir. However, I have a bad feeling about the way he's changing.

**_Lieutenant General York:_** What do you mean?

**_F-22 Pilot:_** It's hard to explain it sir. All I can say is that it may be that guy fighting him but he's not in control.

**_Lieutenant General York:_** If he does get out of control, I'm you pilot's the authority to take him down.

**_F-22 Pilot:_** Roger that sir.

The pilot sees a red crimson dragon, a bit bigger than Jim himself as he stands there with his guard up ready to continue the fight.

**_Jim:_** You think just because that you've turned into a full fledge dragon you can defeat me.

Jacob didn't respond back however, Jim started to circle him and saw that his eyes was gazing at him as if Jacob was waiting for something to happen.

**_Jim:_** Who are you?

Jacob head turns towards him.

**_Jacob:_** I am the beginning to all ends, the crimson of domination and the bringer of all chaos.

Jim realized that the brat he was fighting before wasn't himself anymore.

**_Jim:_** So that stupid dragon trained a mere child all these powers with darkness hidden within him. And if I'm correct the female is what made you finally cracked.

Just then Jim was whipped to a building from Jacob's tail. Dark Jacob let out a loud road which made a small burst of wind as the thunderstorm lashed out a loud clap of thunder. Dark Jacob let out a hot burst of fireballs at Jim but, he counterattacked with his own flamethrower. He launched forward and tackled Jacob down. Jim then started punching Jacob's face but at some point, Jacob avoided one of his punches and bite down on Jim's left wrist with his sharp teeth, making Jim cry out from the pain. Jim uses his other fist to punch Jacob but he stops Jim's fist with the palm of his hand and bites down on Jim's wrist, severing his hand as it dropped to the ground. Jim backs away as he looks where his hand was as his blood was spilling, making him use his own fire to seal the decapitated hand. Dark Jacob gets back up and attacks Jim from behind aiming for one his wings. Jim struggled on keeping still but Dark Jacob managed to break his right wing. Jim let out another loud cry as he was seriously in pain. He gets up and slowly backs away from Jacob however, he slowly stalks Jim with the intent to kill and finish him off. Suddenly a bright golden light lit up the sky and it was slowly coming down. Jim was distracted by the light that Dark Jacob started charging towards Jim.

**_Annabelle:_** _Bind._

Giant yellow chains came out of the ground and it wrapped itself around Dark Jacob stopping him just several feet away from finishing off Jim. Once Annabelle was clearly in Jim, he was shocked to still see her alive, but he was thinking she was a ghost who is still tethered to this world.

**_Jim:_** Are you actually still alive?

Annabelle turns her head to look at him.

**_Annabelle:_** _Azura Lummi._

A big cage came up from underground and locked Jim inside. Jim bashed against it but was electrocuted as soon as his body touched the golden bars.

**_Annabelle:_** To answer your question. Yes, I'm still alive. Thanks to your teacher.

*** A few Hours Ago ***

Annabelle was pulled into the void and when she came out of it, she found herself falling midair towards a volcano on an island. There was nowhere to escape and all she could think about was what her future could've been with Jacob once he came back alive after defeating that dark wizard. Suddenly a light glow appeared around her as she was seconds from landing on the lava making her disappear. Annabelle slowly opened her eyes to adjust to the brightness of where she was.

**_Merlin:_** You think she'll be surprised to see us?

**_Draco:_** For me yes, for you I have no idea.

**_Annabelle:_** Who's there?

Annabelle's eye finally adjusted and saw a dragon that she recognized an old man standing next to him.

**_Annabelle:_** You? I recognize you flying away with Jacob back in the mountains when I decided to look for him. But who are you?

**_Merlin:_** I am the great wizard Merlin back in King Arthur's time, and sadly the teacher of the man who caused so much death and destruction in your city.

**_Annabelle:_** Merlin? _The_ Merlin? Wow what an honor. But why am I here?

**_Merlin?_** Well to be clear you are not dead. You're in the void between life and death. Plus, I've always wanted to talk to one of my grandchildren's.

**_Annabelle:_** Grandchildren? You mean, I'm-

**_Draco:_** Yes, you are his descendant.

**_Merlin:_** I know it's a lot to take in however right now we need your help Annabelle.

**_Draco:_** During my days training Jacob he encountered a wall where his dark side was slowly taking control. I had to making his training more difficult for him to be able to control it. The cause of his dark power was his longing to see you. I had to make him see the good times he spent with you along with other things to make him stay in control of his powers. But now-

**_Merlin:_** But now with the thought of your death the dark power that he's been keeping under control has broke free like a dam breaking apart.

**_Annabelle:_** So, you want to teleport me back to him to calm him down.

**_Merlin:_** Yes and no.

Merlin shows the battle between Jacob and Jim currently taking place. Annabelle was shocked to see what Jacob has become.

**_Merlin:_** You're the only to be able to calm him down but-

**_Draco:_** In your state you'll be casualty. His senses will be out of control and he will for sure kill you without even knowing.

**_Annabelle:_** So, what do I have to do to be able to talk to him without him killing him?

**_Merlin:_** My child you have my blood and power flowing thru you, however it will take years to master them all. So, I have one question. Will you like to inherit my knowledge and power?

**_Annabelle:_** Won't that much power and knowledge kill me as well?

**_Merlin:_** It will give you a slight headache but you'll be able to know what to do when you're in a certain situation and have enough power to make it happen.

Annabelle looked at the vision and saw Jacob and Jim fighting.

**_Merlin:_** I would like my student to be stopped however not like this.

**_Annabelle:_** … Ok, I will accept your Power and Knowledge Grandfather.

Merlin grins as he walks to Annabelle.

**_Merlin:_** Take a deep breath.

Annabelle closes her eye as Merlin places left hand on her shoulder and his other hand on her head. He summoned his magic aura which made both their eyes open and glow white. It took several minutes for Merlin to transfer all the power, magic spells and other information's into Annabelle. Once they were finished Annabelle started to slowly rise and glow brightly. The light diminished and she started to come back down.

**_Draco:_** Well how do you feel?

**_Annabelle:_** Heavy…

**_Merlin:_** You'll eventually get use to it. Now do you know what you need to do in order to reach to Jacob?

**_Annabelle:_** Yes, I do.

**_Merlin:_** Well then there's not a moment to lose. You must go now.

**_Annabelle:_** Wait will I ever see you two again?

**_Merlin:_** Yes, we'll be watching from over here. You'll know how to contact us or come see us eventually.

Annabelle extended her arm and a crafted wooden staff appeared in her hand. Draco laughed a little when he saw that.

**_Draco:_** What's that human expression? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree?

Annabelle focused her energy and teleported back to New York City.

**_Merlin:_** It sure doesn't. Now, let's see what she'll do.

Annabelle opened her eyes and she found herself glowing brightly in the sky and slowly floating down to central park. That's when she saw Jim severely wounded and Jacob was viciously waiting for an opening.

**_Annabelle:_** I'm actually back…

***Present Time***

**_Jim:_** So once again my master saves the day.

**_Annabelle:_** Just be grateful I saved you from a meaningless death.

Dark Jacob struggles to break free from the chains. Annabelle pointed her staff at Jacob and slowly lowered it making the chains pull Jacob down until he was lying flat on his stomach. He was about to fire fireballs at Annabelle but she quickly summoned two more chains to keep his snout shut and to restrict his head movement. Annabelle walks to the side of Jacob's head to see him eye to eye.

**_Annabelle:_** You're clearly lost in there, aren't you?

Dark Jacob Growls at her and struggles a bit more, but it was no use he was completely pin down. Annabelle get's on top of his snout to lace her hand on his head.

**_Annabelle:_** _Ala Beck Forsenta._

Annabelle's body glowed as she traveled deep within Jacob's mind. There was nothing but darkness around her until she saw a door in the distance. She went to it and opened it. However, when she went thru it, she found herself back in Central Park again. A loud explosion was herd behind the trees, and she ran towards the danger. When she past the tree's she saw Jacob fighting Jim. However, she saw him defeat Jim but another one came up from the ground after another and Jim was tormenting Jacob on how he couldn't save anymore, not even her. Annabelle yelled out loud to shake him out his illusion, but it was no use, he couldn't hear her. She sprinted towards him but ran into an invisible barrier. She banged and yelled at Jacob, but nothing was getting his attention. Annabelle leaped back into the air and summoned a spell.

**_Annabelle:_** _Lumar Agario Fuego Explosion!_

A fireball shot out of her staff and hit the barrier. Once the dust settled, she saw that the barrier was still intact, not even a crack was on it. She decided she wasn't going to give up, so she continued firing fireballs onto the barrier. Within several minutes she summoned a huge fireball and blasted it at the barrier. After the explosion the barrier started to break little by little and then it all shattered and collapse. Finally, there was nothing stopping her so she took a deep breath and yelled out as long as she could.

**_Annabelle:_** Jacob!

Jacob stopped and looked towards where Annabelle was, however, he didn't look surprised.

**_Jacob:_** Now you're making an illusion of her? How much longer are going to torment me?!

She runs towards him.

**_Annabelle:_** No, Jacob I'm the real deal. I've come to rescue you from destroying yourself and endangering everyone around you.

**_Jacob:_** Liar!

A blast of force pushes Annabelle back a bit however she stood her ground. Just then she felt a hand wrap around her throat, and she was forced down to the ground.

**_Annabelle:_** Jacob, it's really me.

Jacob squeezes his hand around her throat slowly cutting off her air.

**_Annabelle:_** We went on a camping trip, a forest fire started, and you disappeared. I went back to look for you hoping that I would find you and bring you back. However, I saw you leaving on a back of Dragon who learned later his name was Draco. I went back home, and everyone thought I was crazy and insane, and then months later you come back and… and… Please Jacob I need you… I love you…

Jacob slowly remembers everything that she was talking about especially the nights they spent once he arrived at the resistance base in grand central. He slowly looses his grip on her and backs away realizing that he almost killed her.

**_Jacob:_** What have I done?...

Annabelle gets up and walks towards him.

**_Annabelle:_** It's ok Jacob, I would've been going thru the same if I was in your situation.

Meanwhile back in central park Jim was still in his cage looking at both Annabelle's and Jacob's body like they left themselves wide open. He even saw Jacob's murderous aura dissipate. It was quiet as Jim saw Annabelle slowly stand up and hop off Jacob's snout. Jacob slowly opens his as his glowing red eyes fades away. Annabelle release's the chains as he slowly started to get back up.

**_Jim:_** Welcome back, monster.

Jacob looks at Jim and see's him in a cage as well as how wounded he was with his left hand gone and from the looks of it his right wing appears to be broken.

**_Jacob:_** What happened to you? Wait what did you call me? A monster?

**_Jim:_** Yes, you heard me right. You went all berserk once I sent her to her death.

Jacob looks at himself and see's that he's all covered in red scales, that he had claws at the ends of his fingertips, as well as other qualities that would describe a dragon

**_Annabelle:_** What's your next plan Jacob?

**_Jacob:_** I don't know….

**_Jim:_** Well from where I stand, I see only two options. One, you finish me off right here, right now. Two, this cage is the only thing keeping me from using my magic to kill you and those other pathetic humans. Over time I will heal my wounds and when the opportunity comes, I will come after you and kill every one of you.

Jacob looked up and saw an F-22 Raptor circling above them. Like a vulture waiting to see an opening to attack its prey. Meanwhile back where the resistance was fighting the shadow army, the fighting had stop. All the shadow's fell and turned to ashes from the result of Jim being locked up in a cage that cancel's his powers, however Lieutenant General York wasn't aware of that.

**_Lieutenant General York:_** F-22 pilot, Did Jacob completed his mission?

**_F-22 pilot:_** Negative sir. The two dragons are still alive. The one we want terminated is in a cage right now and Jacob is just standing there with a woman in front of him… He's looking right at me. Sir with the way he rampaged earlier I'm afraid he'll attack me.

**_Lieutenant General York:_** Pilot you have my permission to fire at the one in the cage. If there's any resistance take them all down.

**_F-22 Pilot:_** Yes sir.

The pilot makes a two hundred and seventy-three degree turn and locks onto the cage.

**_F-22 Pilot:_** I have lock on, Fox 2.

Missile fires away and head towards Jim. Jacob see's it as it was getting closer and he quickly grabs Annabelle to protect her from the blast.

**_Jacob:_** Annabelle!

The missile hits the cage causing a huge gust of wind and a cloud of smoke to rise.

**_F-22 Pilot:_** Hit confirmed. I repeat missile has hit its target.

**_Lieutenant General York:_** Do you have confirmation of that creature's corpse?

**_F-22 Pilot:_** Negative.

As the pilot said that multiple fireballs were fired towards the pilot. The pilot evaded, circled around and fired more missiles. However, Jim's fireball attacks destroyed them before they could even get near him. The pilot flies low and fires his machine gun at him but it had no effect.

**_F-22 Pilot:_** Sir, the blue dragon isn't down. Nothing I have is working, but I only have one idea left…. Tell my family, especially my wife that I loved them. It's been an honor sir.

**_Lieutenant General York:_** It's been an honor Airmen. I'll be sure to deliver your message.

The pilot makes his final turn and starts approaching Jim low and at very high speed. Jim see's the plane coming at him and prepares to shoot a fireball at him. Jacob saw what was going to happen that it got him upset. While Jim wasn't looking Jacob slapped him on the back of the head with his tail and punched him so hard that it flew him into a building. Jacob then jumped up and landed on top of the plane. He forced the plane to lean towards Jim, then ripped off the planes canopy to pull the pilot out and hopped off. Jim managed to pull his out from being stuck in the building, however when he looked back, he saw the plane coming at him again.

**_Jim:_** This is getting annoying…

As the plane flies into Jim and explodes, Jacob lands next to Annabelle and dropped the pilot in front of him.

**_F-22 Pilot:_** Thank you uhh…

**_Jacob:_** SILENCE! Do you know what you did, and you were about to do?!

**_F-22 Pilot:_** Uhh I was about to kill that monster…

**_Jacob:_** The cage he was in cancelled his magic so he couldn't use any, but you let him free and you were about to go kamikaze on him at the cost of your own life. If I wasn't like this, I would slap your face really hard with my own hands.

Suddenly heard a loud roar from the direction where the plane flew into Jim. Jacob sees him slowly approaching from a distance.

**_Jim:_** That's it! I've had enough of these foolish games! _Azga Lumarira Acapo Zitari Arlazatu_. Raise again my shadow army. Come forth and serve your master!

Ghostly wails were heard all around as the winds were blowing hard that the army that turned to ashes flew uptown to where Jim, Jacob, Annabelle and the pilot were standing. Slowly the shadow army started to form a physical appearance. Within seconds a Brigade size army was in front of Jacob and the other two. All formed up, stomping their foot to the ground like the sound of thunder, all of them grunting strongly like they were the three hundred Spartan's from Sparta.

**_Jacob:_** Annabelle, I need you to do me a favor.

**_Annabelle:_** What is it?

**_Jacob:_** Go down town to the Brooklyn Bridge where the resistance and take the pilot with you. Also, give Lieutenant General York a good talk for me. I get the feeling he gave the orders to this pilot that let Jim here free from his cage.

**_Annabelle:_** Sure, but also do me a favor.

**_Jacob:_** Don't worry I'm not planning on dying.

**_Annabelle:_** That, but mostly don't go on a rampage again.

**_Jacob:_** As long as I know you're safe and alive, I won't.

**_Annabelle:_** I'm not planning to go down that easily as well so don't worry. _Tapa Una Lukamar_.

A hole opens next to her showing where the resistance was recovering from their battle and evacuating the wounded.

**_Annabelle:_** Let's go Flyboy. Your leader has some serious explaining to do.

They both walked thru it and the portal vanishes. Jacob focuses his attention to Jim.

**_Jacob:_** It's just you and me now Jim! So, lay off this bullshit army.

Jim raises his hand, which grew back to order his army to halt.

**_Jim:_** Very well, just you and me. History will bring up on how I took you down and finally took over the world!

**_Jacob:_** Oh, Shut Up!

Jacob jumped at Jim, but he avoided him down to the ground with his elbow.


	2. Chapter 2

He slowly got back up, however Jim kicks him to the ribs knocking Jacob back down.

**_Jim:_** What's wrong? You were so much quicker on your reflexes. But now look at you, you're back to being a weak pathetic creature. Just like the time I killed Draco.

Jacob's eyes turned red with anger, but he managed to calm himself down.

**_Jacob:_** You know, I'll admit it was rough at first but as time went on, he was able to rely on me when he had given up hope for us humans. So, you have no right to speak his name, he was ten times better than you ever were.

He got back up and lunged over to Jim knocking him down. Meanwhile in Downtown Manhattan by the Brooklyn Bridge, Annabelle was calling out the General while dragging the pilot with her.

**_Annabelle:_** General!

General York comes forward with a pistol in his hand.

**_Lt General York:_** What's a non-combatant doing here?! Someone get her back down to base where it's safe!

One of the soldiers walks up to her and Annabelle unleashes a powerful burst of air that pushed the soldier back. Within a second she releases the pilot.

**_Annabelle:_** We had him contained until you gave the order to blow him up.

**_Lt General York:_** You guys failed to kill him, and your boyfriend was going on a rampage.

**_F-22 Pilot:_** Sir, he wasn't anymore. He stopped me from crashing into that monster.

**_Lt General York:_** Is that so? Then how are you involved in this miss?

**_Annabelle:_** It was more like I was dragged into it, but I have learned something that I think my whole family has forgotten. However, that information stays with me and Jacob.

Off in the distance they can all hear noises coming from where the two dragons are fighting. General York was about to call in more fighter jets to fire tactical nukes at them, but Annabelle raised her hand to summon a small icicle and fired a warning shot at his foot. Everyone raised their guns at her instantly.

**_Annabelle:_** Do you really want to get in the way again? Because if you do I have no problem stopping you all right here, right now.

They all looked at her shocked at what she just did.

**_Lt General York:_** Everyone lower your weapons! Fighter pilots this is General York do you copy.

**_Wardog1:_** General York this is Wardog squadron leader, I hear you loud and clear.

**_General York:_** How much fuel do you have left?

**_Wardog1:_** We have more than enough sir. What's the problem?

**_General York:_** I need you all to land at JFK airport and stand by for further instructions.

**_Wardog1:_** Umm sure sir. We'll divert our course and wait for instructions, over

General York looked at Annabelle with daggered eyes.

**_Lt General York:_** Are you satisfied? Now tell me, what exactly are you?

**_Annabelle:_** I can tell you very much I'm human.

Just then a loud cry was heard, like an animal crying in pain before it dies. Back at Central Park Jim was wounded. He was confused as to how the tables have turned once again with a large piece of metal that has impaled his leg, but nevertheless he was tired. Jacob who was also wounded as he limbs over to him and turns him on his back along with stepping on the side of the metal that impaled him making Jim let out another loud roar.

**_Jim:_** Hehehe, so this is how I go out.

**_Jacob:_** You left everyone no other choice. You chose your fate and now you must face it.

**_Jim:_** Oh please you're starting to sound like an idiot right now.

Jacob grabs another steel beam and stabs it thru underneath his collarbone. As Jim lets out another loud cry a large portal opened. Annabelle and the others walked out from it and Jacob sneered at the General.

**_Annabelle:_** Easy Jacob, I bought us time. However, the general here is reluctant to finish things his way.

General York looks at Jim and despite the size difference he wasn't afraid of him.

**_Lt General York:_** Why haven't you finished him yet? Your job was to eliminate him and yet he's still alive.

Jacob eyes glowed and he gave him a growling tone.

**_Jacob:_** It would've been done sooner, but someone had to go out and give orders to fire missiles and have one of their pilots almost commit suicide.

**_Lt General York:_** You were going on a rampage.

**_Jacob:_** Am I rampaging now?!

**_Jim:_** Can you two love bird's just get a ro-

Jacob used his sharp claws and pierced into Jim's chest and grabbing his heart. Some of the soldiers threw-up as they saw Jim's heart still beating in Jacob's hand.

**_Jim:_** Fair warning, there are a group of us hidden around the world. Awaiting to awake from their slumber. You think this will finally be over, but you are wrong. This is just the beginning and my comrades will continue from where I left off.

His heart started to beat slowly until it stopped. The shadow army faded away as the wind scattered their dust and everyone cheered as they finally won the battle and retook Manhattan, except Jacob and Annabelle. After hearing what Jim final words were, all they can do is wonder when the next threat will appear and who will it be. Suddenly Jacob started to revert back to himself as he stared at his own hand and then turn towards Annabelle.

**_Jacob:_** I guess I unconsciously turned into a dragon since Jim was a big threat. How do I look?

**_Annabelle:_** Human, except you're still scaly though.

**_Jacob:_** What?!

Annabelle laughs from his reaction.

**_Annabelle:_** Don't worry, you're back to your old self. I'm even surprised the armor suit you had before you transformed is still intact, a bit damaged though.

**_Jacob:_** I know a place where I can have it fixed.

He looked towards Lt General York as he was calling the pilots to head back to base. They both looked at each other with cold eyes like one of them was waiting for the other to pull the trigger. Staff Sergeant Bennington walks towards them limping a bit from the battle and decided to break the silence.

**_Staff Sergeant Bennington:_** Hey Jacob, thanks for the support in helping us take the island back. We would like it if you joined us.

**_Jacob:_** If it weren't for the events today, I would have. However, it's best if we stayed on own paths. Not really sure if I can trust some people here.

**_Lt General York:_** How can we contact you when we'll need you the most?

Jacob took a deep breath, cleared his mind and turned back into a dragon.

**_Jacob:_** You won't, I will assist you depending on the situation. Annabelle, we must go now.

Annabelle levitated herself and sat on his back. He gave one last roar and flew away southwest towards Pennsylvania.

**_Lt General York:_** You think we'll see him again?

**_Staff Sergeant Bennington:_** Respectfully sir, with the way you almost killed him…. It's difficult to tell.

The army regrouped and started to celebrate their victory. Meanwhile up in the clouds Jacob wanted to talk to Annabelle about what Jim had told him before he took his life.

**_Jacob:_** Annabelle… Jim told me something about a league of bad guys who are at this very moment sleeping in their crystal chambers, awaiting to be awaken again.

**_Annabelle:_** So basically, now we still have to save the world.

**_Jacob: _** Indeed…


End file.
